Within Enemy Lines
by RukiaKiryu
Summary: Sebastian is a Nazi soldier, stationed as a guard at Auschwitz where he meets Ciel, a young Jew whose happened to catch the eye of the notorious experimentation leader, Doctor Mengele. As the war draws closer to an end Sebastian finds that he is faced with the choice between protecting his family and his lover. Ciel/Sebby pairing. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! **

**I'm sorry this took longer to post then I said it was going to. I really have mixed feelings about putting this story up because the Holocaust was such an important event… I've gone back and forth, trying to settle on how I feel about writing a fanfic that has to do with this topic and in the end I thought I should post it. If I accomplish nothing else, I hope to be able to show recognition to those who really did suffer from it.**

**Please recognize I am NOT a history major and all the material I have gotten has been through an extensive amount of reading of survivor's stories and online sources. I will TRY to make this as historically accurate as I can but please recognize that I was obviously, NOT there and this is above all a KUROSHITSUJI fanfic so there will inevitably be things that I have to change or add to fit the manga/anime that may go against historical truth. Any flames or rants on this issue will be ignored. Sorry. **

**With that being said when I went back and researched the name 'Sebastian' I was surprised that it has German origin and the fact that Ciel means "sky" or "heaven" in French just made it all fit so perfectly well within this story. While some other characters like Josef Mengele are real people that were part of the Holocaust this story is fictional and any resemblance with actual truth in the plot line is purely coincidental. **

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. At the moment this is rated T but that will change due to cruelty, profanity and abuse (sexual and other) Please keep that in mind. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed but flames will be ignored or flamed back. (Fair warning!) **

**I didn't want to get too carried away with the other languages so the only one that will ever be spelled out will be French with the translation to each phrase at the end of the paragraph. I'm sorry if it bothers some, it's more to help me out to keep track of who is talking what and for you to get a feeling of maybe being out of your comfort zone and trying to get a hold of what everyone was feeling with speech barriers. **

**Well then, since I've ranted enough, on to the story! **

The train pulled to a stop just outside of the walls of Auschwitz, steam filling the air as the last groan of the locomotive sounded. The Nazi soldiers waited impatiently in a line, their guns resting at the ready in their arms to escort the newest prisoners into the camp. The shipment of human cargo stumbled and bellowed in protest from inside the cars in both happiness that their week long journey had finally come to an end and in fear of what lay ahead in the hellish walls of the notorious concentration camp.

Many of the guards stomped around impatiently, knowing that this was the last delivery of the day and the only thing that stopped them from returning to their recreational time was the few hundreds of Jews that clamored inside the train.

Sebastian Michaelis was among the SS soldiers. A tall, well built man with raven black hair and deep ruby eyes that had caused him a lot of ridicule among most of his light haired and blue eyed friends. Despite that however, he was German. His mother had been from Munich and his father from Berlin.

He had just been assigned to ramp duty and it would be his job to guard the luggage once the prisoners were taken away. It was a rather easy-going task, all he had to do was collect the belongings and then deliver it to the main office in Berlin, a perk of being one of the deputy company leaders… That is, it would have been a perk, had he enjoyed it half as much as his fellow soldiers.

Sebastian had literally been forced into the position. In all honesty, he didn't believe in Hitler, or the Aryan race everyone seemed so infatuated with. He had no ill feeling towards Jews or anyone else for that matter… He had only joined in with the SS guards for fear of what would happen to his family.

It was well known as to what happened to those who opposed Hitler. Sebastian had seen with his own eyes what they did to people who had tried to protect Jews. Had it only been his life he had to worry about, he would have gladly died with his neighbors, but his parents and baby sister had been relying on him for support for years now…

For that reason alone, he feigned favor for the German troops. He had done everything that he was told to do and earned the recognition from his superiors. It had been hard. There wasn't a day where he didn't feel the guilt of his actions. Every pained face of the prisoners haunted his dreams now, constant reminders of the sins he committed in order to survive…

He hated it, he hated himself… Knowing he had become the monster that so many people feared… He wanted nothing more to do with any of this, but that wasn't something you could readily say, not even to one's friends. He had seen parents betray their children. Lovers betray lovers… the life he lived was filled with hate and pain, and he wasn't even on the receiving end…

"Get out!"Volkard, the eldest of the soldiers, demanded angrily in German as the doors to the stock cars were pulled opened to show the prisoners. Sebastian's face scrunched in disgust at the stench that flowed out of the cart. Fifty to sixty people stood in a cattle box that should only had able to hold twenty. Waste and vomit littered the floor where prisoners stood, all of them looking past the point of exhaustion.

The first male was pulled out from the car roughly from the arm and obediently, the rest followed in a confused herd, allowing themselves to be pushed and ushered forward since the majority could not understand the commands. Sebastian watched quietly as one by one, each person stepped down to the floor, gave up whatever small possessions they had left and scrambled down the line where families were immediately separated, split away between men and women.

They would next be taken before Dr. Mengele who was the officer in charge of selecting which of the new arrivals would be sent to work and which ones would be taken immediately to the gas chambers. His reputation was well known throughout Auschwitz. Many people feared him because of his unusual calm façade. He got his enjoyment of playing god with the prisoners, even more so when he found special cases to test his experiments on.

It was sickening to Sebastian… He had seen Dr. Mengele's idea of _experiments_ and he hated the man for it. Until he had come here, Sebastian had never truly believed that there was any such thing as an evil person. His religion preached forgiveness and love; his mother had taught him that everyone deserved a second chance… How wrong she had been… If there was a Hell, it was here and if there was a God, he hated Jews as much as the Nazi's did.

Sebastian was busing himself with collecting the various trinkets from the new prisoners when another SS guard called out in anger. Karsten, jumped into the stock car where the prisoners had just came, and returned a moment later dragging a small boy by the arm. It wasn't really fair to say boy. He was just a few years younger than Sebastian, perhaps 16 with dark hair and one cerulean eye that peaked out from under uneven bangs. The entire right side of the boys face was covered with a worn, linen wrap that shielded his other eye from view.

"Hurry up!"The soldier demanded, throwing the boy down from the cart as easily as if he were a ragged doll. Reflexively Sebastian caught him, steadying the boy who winced in pain and quickly pushed away. "Move!" Karsten yelled, pointing up the line where the other males were retreating.

The air was filled with angered yells and the cries of children as they were separated from their families. The guard's dogs barked and snapped at any person who dared to get too close to the canine's teeth but the boy spun around and yelled angrily over the roar of chaos. _"Casse-toi!" _Sebastian's eyes widened as he recognized the French and would have broken out in laughter had it not been for Karsten's angered face. _("Fuck off!")_

"What did he say!" Karsten asked, turning to speak to Sebastian.

"He asked, where does he goes now?" Sebastian was known to speak several different languages, French being one he was most fluent in, so it wasn't rare that he was asked to translate. However, by the sound of the boy's voice, Karsten was sure that's not what had been said and he jumped down, slapping the prisoner across the face.

It was then that Sebastian saw the boy's armband and the double triangles; one yellow and the other pink that formed the Star of David with the letter F stitched across it. Sebastian felt his chest tighten in sympathy. Being a Jew was enough of an offense to the guards, being a homosexual was even worse and that is exactly what the pink triangle meant. With those against him and the handicapped eye, Sebastian knew that this young man didn't stand a chance of making it into the camp. Besides, the rest of the prisoners had already disappeared over the ramp and soon the smell of burning hair would fill the air the way it always did when the gas chambers became too full and the crematorium was necessary.

"Damn Jew!" Karsten demanded, backhanding him again so this time the boy fell down onto the floor, blood flowing freely down his lip. Sebastian closed his eyes and looked away. He did not want to see this again. Too many times had he watched one brave soul being beaten until it was broken. Too many times had he seen the defiance and rebellion literally knocked out of a body. There was no place for honor here and those who had it never lasted long.

Karsten moved to kick the boy and Sebastian turned from the sight, meaning to walk away before the beating became any more violent when both stopped in their tracks as the all too familiar whistling caught them both by surprise. It was then that they noticed that the area was almost empty, with the prisoners having already been sorted and the other guards moving off to their other duties before it was time to turn in for the night. The three left standing by the train stared up to the direction of the tune. "Now, what's going on here?" Dr. Mengele asked lightly as he slid gracefully down the ramp and over to their side.

Sebastian nodded in greeting as Mengele strode towards them, his signature riding-crop thumped harmlessly against his thigh, almost playfully as he whistled an opera tune. "Did I miss one?" The doctor reached out a white, gloved hand and pulled the boy back up to stand; looking him over with a charming smile that seemed so very out of place in the melancholy atmosphere of Auschwitz.

Like Sebastian, the doctor's physical appearance was anything but close to the ideal "Aryan race" with his dark hair and light but uncolored eyes… However, no one ever dared to bring up the subject against the man who held such power over the prisoners and sway over the soldiers. Behind the doctors handsome smile and carefree face was the man that was known throughout camp as the merciless, "Angel of Death".

"You didn't miss one sir; he's just a crippled little brat!" Karsten spat angrily, turning everyone's attention back to the prisoner. "He won't be of any use to you."

Sebastian had no real reason left to stay. In fact, he was sure he was being waited on to turn in the haul he had collected but as he turned to leave Mengele grabbed his arm to stop him. "Please, would you translate for me?"

"Aren't you sending him off to the gas chambers? You don't need me for that." Sebastian replied tiredly. He did not want to be near the doctor or Karsten for that matter. He was sure the boy was already doomed; all that would be gained from talking to the prisoner was the sound of yet another tortured voice haunting Sebastian's guilty nightmares.

"I'm a little curious about this one." Mengele said matter-of-factly. "He is rather puny but his body is just perfect for the new type of experiments…" Mengele grabbed the boys face, nearly lifting the smaller figure off the ground. "Ask him what's wrong with the other eye. If it's a natural condition I have no use for him."

Sebastian sighed but obeyed. _"Quel est le problème avec votre oiel?" __("What's wrong with your eye?")_

"_Aller en enfers!" _The boy hissed, glaring at him angrily. Sebastian could have shaken him for all the patience he had… Here was an opportunity for the boy to save himself from the gas chambers, at least for a while… Not that he could say with confidence if that was a blessing or a curse. It would depend on exactly what Mengele had in store, but Sebastian was a firm believer that you fought until you physically couldn't do it anymore. He didn't want to see the boy killed, not if there was a chance…Even the smallest thread of hope... _("Go to Hell!")_

"Well?" Karsten demanded.

"He's refusing to tell me." Sebastian replied quietly. Mengele smiled in mock patience, looking pointedly back at the prisoner's narrowed glare. Sebastian was sure that the boy had no idea what was happening, besides the fact that they wanted to see his eye, but how could he convey the importance of cooperating now? How could he make the boy understand that this was quiet literally his last chance?

After a moment longer Mengele sighed impatiently, slapping the ridding crop up and against the boys chin. The sound made the prisoner flinch in fear just as Mengele reached up and tore the wrap off his face, throwing the bandages down to the ground in one bloody heap.

A long, deep cut ran from the middle of the boy's forehead, down and across the boys face, crossing over his eyelid and down to the base of this right ear. It could not have happened long ago, fresh blood oozed up to the surface without the pressure the wrap to restrain it. What had been the start of a scab, peeled off from the boys face along with the bandages and the prisoner recoiled in pain, stumbling back slightly away from the doctor. Mengele laughed happily.

"He's perfect! Those eyes will be my prized objects!" The doctor said excitedly. "We'll put him in Block 10!"

Karsten looked as if he were ready to argue, but Dr. Mengele had already turned from the boy and was walking away, whistling the gay tune that had become a notorious alert to the prisoners. "Will you take him for his number?" Sebastian asked Karsten, looking sympathetically at the boy who now covered his face with his hand. Karsten only nodded as he nudged the prisoner with the barrel of his gun in the direction of the camp.

Sebastian sighed as he felt the weight of the boys glare one last time before the younger body was marched forward, the little bare feet trudging up the ramp.

* * *

><p>Ciel bit his lip to keep from trembling, allowing the blond haired SS guard to guide him to where the other prisoners from the train were being herded. He was pushed into a line where more guards were tattooing the new prisoners with numbers on their forearm. He didn't fight back when it was his turn, he took the needled with quiet indifference and then looked down at his new identification. 6665, he could have laughed at the irony as he was pushed yet again into another line where they were given a pair of striped pants and shirt along with a pair of wooden shoes and a potato. The only possessions he now owned.<p>

The guard with the red eyes had taken his family ring from him, the last trinket of his parents that had been left, and Ciel quietly cursed the man. Just because he had spoken French he thought that Ciel would respond to him? How naïve… these men really had no idea did they?

What would they have said had Ciel answered them back in German? It would have been comical to see their surprised faces. Oh yes, that a _Jew _knew their mother language… The anger ate through Ciel. How long had he had to deal with them? Two years in the ghetto's and now he was here at Auschwitz… The camp that was known to all Jews as the final destination…

He had heard stories of the horrors that happened here. The showers that no one ever returned from, Ciel assumed it was the gas chambers that had been mentioned by the red eyed guard… What? Was he supposed to have been grateful that his life had just been spared?

"Tch..." Ciel mumbled as he moved quietly down the line of fellow inmates. His head hurt, the cut across his eye burned much more than before and with the bandage gone, the blood was running freely down his cheek. He wiped at it with his sleeve and allowed himself to be shoved forward, not sure where he was suppose to go.

"You'll fall if you don't pay attention." Ciel looked around and spied another boy around his age starring at him from the mass of men. He was taller than Ciel, with dark, tanned skin and dark amethyst eyes that matched his hair. "My name's Soma." The boy replied in Polish. "What's yours?"

"Ciel."

"You're French right? I know a little of it, not enough to get by though." Ciel stared at him for a long moment.

"You're… not a Jew. Are you?" Soma shook his head and turned his arm to show him his band.

"Gypsy. Do you know where we're going?" Ciel shook his head. "The showers. The real ones supposedly. Haven't you been paying attention to the other prisoners?"

"For what purpose? They know as much as you and I. It's just as likely that we are the ones going to the gas chambers" Ciel replied curtly, his hands clutching onto his new belongings to keep from shaking.

"For a Jew you have little faith in your god." Soma replied with a frown.

"God…" Ciel nearly snarled, spitting out the word in disgust. "There is no such thing as _God_ in this world." Was that true? Did he really believe that? All his life Ciel had grown believing that God would care for him and love him… So what was this? Where was God now? He couldn't believe that any divine being would allow his _children _to go through this pain and torture…

"You're right." Some replied in understanding. "You'll find only demons waiting for you here…" Ciel looked down at his new clothing and Soma ruffled his hair, motioning up the line of men. "Come, there's only one way to find out where we are going."

**Man, intro chapters are the worst for me. Let me know how I did yes? I write for me but I post for you guys so if you think it's a total flop, let me know and I'll stop. If you want me to continue, I will. Just press the pretty little blue review button and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, I made a correction in the last chapter. The block for the experimental subjects was in block 10, not 11. So for future reference Ciel is in block 10. I already changed it but in case anyone who read it prior got confused, my bad! **

**Thank you all for the reviews and or likes. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it, I'll do my best to continue and earn you recognition. Thank's for being so sweet and wonderful everyone and I'm so sorry that this has taken me a while to update, I've been extremely busy but I have not forgotten this story! Arigatou! **

**And to 'Cat attack 411' the number will be explained later on in the story. =D**

Ciel was herded into the showers; the cold, hard blast of water struck him suddenly, causing his already shivering body to recoil. Soma, who was standing beside him, ignored the sudden shock and tilted his face up, as close to the nozzle as he could and began to drink.

After recovering from the surprise Ciel soon did the same. In the train, water had rarely been given to them and when it was, their portions had not been nearly enough to sustain them in the cramped box they had been confined to. Having so much now felt like a godsend...

After drinking more than his fill, Ciel quickly began to wash off the grime that had caked onto his legs and arms, focusing on the dirtiest parts of his body first as the other prisoners all gave a mutual sigh of relief that they had been taken to the actual showers. Ciel did not join in their moment of celebration. He had seen enough of the camp and heard enough stories to know that living here would be a whole lot more painful than dying…

"Where's momma?" Ciel's thoughts were interrupted as he turned to look at the speaker. A young boy with dark brown hair and matching eyes clung to his twin brother in the shower. Both were shaking, holding onto one another in fear as they huddled in the furthest corner of the room.

"You won't see her again." One of the men replied, a tall older male with deep red hair that flowed well past his ankles said matter-of-factly. Ciel looked at him in curiosity. He might have been another gypsy because he didn't seem like a Jew, or perhaps he was a political prisoner, that seemed to fit his superior and airy disposition. Not that positions mattered here anymore, Ciel had learned that as well... Soma stepped forward in anger.

"Could you be a little more sympathetic? They are just children" The man shrugged.

"It was just the truth, they're going to learn it one way or another." Soma shook his head and went to try and comfort the boys in what Ciel thought was a futile attempt. What was there to say? That things would be alright? It was all lies, nothing was _alright _at all, false hope was even worse than no hope in his Ciel's mind, but still…

As much as he couldn't blame the man with red hair for being so pessimistic, he also couldn't blame Soma for trying to have a positive outlook... His mother had always said that as long as you had a chance, a spider's thread of hope to survive, you clung to that hope with both hands. However Ciel wondered if she would have kept with that philosophy had she been able to live this long, through this much... He loved his mother and he respected her, but she didn't know, she could have never have guessed just how far into the very pits of Hell he was being pulled into.

The water suddenly stopped above them and a guard opened the door, motioning them with the barrel of his gun. "Come." Ciel translated for the others in Polish which seemed to be the general, understood language among them all and everyone quickly obeyed filing out of the showers where they were taken into another large, empty room. It resembled something much like the showers, one large, empty white room that had nothing but a drainage hole in the middle of the tiled floor and a shower head hanging from the ceiling. The difference here was the lines of chairs that awaited them and the three other SS guards that were dressed in white-like doctor's uniforms with a set of razors, scissors and a spray bottle in their belts.

The prisoner's heads were then shaved and their bodies were sprayed with a solution that caused Ciel's skin to burn before they were allowed to dress into their new garments. Ciel frowned at the clothing, scratching at the smelly outfits that were at least two sizes too big for him. The black and white horizontal lines were faded and worn from the material, the white almost yellow from stains of sweat… at least Ciel hoped it was only sweat as he was pushed along.

Now that his hair was cut off he was far more self conscious about the cut across his face. It wasn't that he cared about his appearance anymore, that sort of vanity had long ago vanished. No, it was the fact that he was still unsure of what they wanted from him and the fact that Mengele was happy that it was not a natural occurring thing only made Ciel's curiosity and worry increase.

They were taken outside, guided past one brick building after another until they stopped before one with a large sign that read "Block 10, Experimental subjects".

"Welcome home boys." The guard hissed sarcastically as the doors were thrown open and their group of 10 was herded inside.

Inside the building was nothing but one large hall where bunks nuzzled inside the walls in rows of twelve or more. Ciel blinked a few times to allow his eyes to adjust to the darker room and jumped in surprise. Five to six bodies laid in one bunk, pressed so tightly together he couldn't make out where one limb started and another ended. A few tired heads turned to look at the new arrivals before collapsing back down onto the wooden platform.

"Claim a bunk!" The guard snapped before slamming the door shut.

"I want mama!" one of the twins cried and Ciel felt the smaller body press against himself, clinging to his waist in fear. Years ago, he would have pushed the boy away but somewhere through his journey through the ghetto's he had found a more caring side towards anyone that was not German. Now the presence and affection of the younger male did not bother him nearly as much as it would have and he allowed the boy to huddle into his side, not returning the touch but not recoiling from it either.

"You won't find your mother here. They separate us from the women." A voice from the bunks replied and Ciel's eyes searched over the malnourished bodies until he found the speaker.

"I'm Finnian." A blond boy replied. He looked as old as Ciel if not a bit older with large, brown eyes. "You can call me Finny though."

"Where are we?" Ciel asked, holding the twin in an awkward, one armed hug.

"Experimentation block. It's where Doctor Mengele sends his favorite subjects." Finny replied with a smile as he crawled out from the bottom bunk to stand and meet them.

"Experiments for what?" Soma asked, causing the blond boy to shrug.

"Depends what he's working on." Finny turned and pointed to the back of his neck where the skin above his collar had turned into a rotting ball of flesh. "He tried injecting me with a cancer cell but I didn't contract the disease so now he wants to know what I have in my body that protects me from it."

Ciel sneered in disgust. "I thought we were brought here to work." Finny shook his head.

"We're not lucky enough to work." The twin that was clinging to Ciel began crying again until Ciel tapped the boy's head impatiently and gave him an annoyed look that pacified the younger male. He may not have minded him touching him but he did not do well with complaining either, no matter how justified it may be.

"So what do we do now?" Soma asked from behind them.

"Pick a bunk and wait until they come for you." Finny replied, motioning to the lines in the walls. "You'll find out soon enough why the doctor spared you from the gas chambers.."

"You're awfully cheerful." The red haired male replied. "I find it a bit annoying." Finny laughed.

"You either learn to smile or cry here. One way or another, you won't last long so act however you want while you still can. If I'm going to die, I want to die smiling, I've already decided that."

"Hmph..."

"That's an interesting way to look at it. There really is no use in complaining, we have to make the most out of things right? I'm Soma." Soma replied, interrupting whatever the red haired man was about to say and reaching out to shake Finny's hand.

"Grell." The red headed man replied.

"I'm Gian and this is my brother Schmuel but he likes Sammy." Gian, the calmer of the twins replied tiredly. It was then that Ciel noticed how incredible fragile looking the boys were. The thin, angular shape of their faces and the pure, white skin made them look more like two real life male dolls then anything...

"And you're name? We'll all be living here, might as well learn who everyone is right?"

"Ciel." Ciel added with a nod as he looked across the room. "Where are the empty bunks?"

"Empty bunks?" Finny asked in confusion before he broke into another fit of laughing. "You won't find an empty bunk. Say goodbye to personal space here." Finnian then turned around and returned to his own box where three other boys were napping. "Squeeze in wherever you can."

The other men in the room seemed uninterested in the new arrivals as the group slowly began to scatter and climb into the makeshift beds. Ciel found one at the end of the hall, right in front of the back door, where there was only one other person laying down. The body only scooted over as far as he could without looking up and continued in his nap.

"Can I sleep with you?" Sammy asked suddenly as he stared up into Ciel's face, never detaching himself as they moved forward. Gian was watching them quietly, standing a bit of a ways back as if he was trying to account for the manners that his brother was lacking. Ciel nodded to Gian, telling him it was alright with that single movement and sat down on the bunk. . "Get in here, the both of you…"

Sammy beamed happily as he squeezed next to his new friend and Gian also smiled as he hurried to join in his brother.

"I wouldn't pick that bunk." Finny called down the line. "The sleeping one is sick, you might get sick too." Ciel looked down at the napping boy, then at Sammy who was watching him patiently for further instructions. Gian had already wrapped his arms around his twin and was settling into his spot, looking far too tired to care if anyone was sick.

"We'll be getting checked by the doctor anyways." Ciel replied flatly, ignoring Finny and laying down between the boy and the twins. "If we're going to get sick there's no helping it, we're all sharing a room so anything contagious would have gotten to us no matter what."

He wasn't sure why he was trying to explain to the twins, they had long stopped listening to him. Gian clung to Sammy and Sammy was clinging to Ciel, yawning in exhaustion as well. Ciel sighed inaudibly and rested against the hardwood. The bunks hurt, he tried to ignore the uncomfortable pain in his back as he closed his eyes, and shifted as much as he could against the two other bodies around him. Sammy huddled under his arm and the three of them slowly began to drift into a fitful night sleep with Finny's words following them into their dreams. _"…It's where Doctor Mengele sends his favorite subjects… You'll find out soon enough why the doctor spared you from the gas chambers…"_

* * *

><p>Sebastian returned to his room that he shared with another SS guard named Armin. His roommate was nowhere in sight however so he slipped off his jacket and collapsed onto the chair at his desk. He sighed in exhaustion, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He had not slept in three days and it was starting to weigh on him.<p>

Nightmares had plagued him for months now, always the same ones. His parents, being killed by German troops, his sister being sold to various men in the camps... His father's last words had haunted him in both his dreams and reality: "_You do what you have to do to survive. You live as long as you can, no one can blame you for that. No one can blame you for protecting your family..."_

Oh but they could... and they did. "If only you knew." Sebastian muttered under his breath but he didn't want his father to know. He didn't want anyone to know what he had done, what he was responsible for...

"Knew what?" Armin asked. Sebastian jumped, not having seen his friend enter the room nor having noticed him standing right next to the back of his chair.

"What to say to that girl we met last week." Sebastian replied jokingly, faking a smile as he turned to his roommate. "What would you say to her?"

It's how it always was. Show them what they wanted, what was expected... anything deeper than that was not accepted. Armin laughed and sat on Sebastian's bed, kicking off his boots and carelessly tossing them to the corner of the dorm sized room. "You've always been lucky with the ladies, what do you have to worry about?"

Sebastian shrugged carelessly. "Luck can only last so long right? Did you finish your shift?"

"Yes. I've been meaning to talk to you though…It seems like I won't be here much longer, I requested a transfer into actual combat..." Sebastian blinked in confusion, the words not sinking in.

"What?"

"I want to go fight, not just sit here babysitting some Jews. They have enough people here. They don't need me."

"I see..."It was a sad, lower blow. Sebastian had actually liked Armin despite his more violent ways towards the prisoners. As roommates they had bonded to a more brotherly relationship. It had taken a lot of bribing with the housing agent to get them both in a single room. Many guards had to share with three or more but Sebastian had been convincing enough and with this ties to the higher powers, no one had given him much hassle about it.

"Don't sound so sad, why don't you transfer as well?" Armin asked lightly, hopefully, and Sebastian could see the regret on his face..._ I can't go, I can't die just yet, and in battle I would let them kill me... _Sebastian thought sadly to himself. It wasn't something he say could, what would happen if he expressed how suicidal he really was? So he shrugged and leaned back lazily in his chair.

"Eh, I don't mind babysitting. All I have to do is walk around with a gun. No one shooting at me, no commands other than 'watch the prisoners'... It's easy here." Oh but it wasn't... It was Hell and he hated it. If he did die in battle what would happen to his family? He would like to think that they would leave them alone; he would like to think that his parents would be congratulated for having a son who fought for his country but that wasn't reality.

He had seen too many families brought into the camps. They had no use for people who couldn't help in the war efforts and his father couldn't... They would be considered dead weight... nucciences...

Armin shrugged and laid down on the bed. "I guess you're right. I need some excitement though. Gatta kill me some Russian and French pussies!" Sebastian didn't reply as his roommate closed his eyes and sighed in relaxation. _French... _

His thoughts drifted back to the train earlier today and the boy with the cerulean eyes_. "Cassie-toi!"_ The words joined in with his feather's and rang in his head as he closed his eyes with the guilt building into what would be yet another sleepless night…

**I'm sorry I've been so busy that I just haven't had the time to write. Thankfully summer vacation is almost here so I will try to keep updated as fast as I can. I hope I did okay. Thank you all for reading and please don't forget to R&R! Your reviews motivate to keep going with this story, I hope I can live up to any expectations you all have. I can't wait to get Sebby and Ciel to have more alone time together and I get to work on that growing relationship… THANK YOU AGAIN EVERYONE,, YOU ALL MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the horribly long wait. I can't believe how much has changed on Fanfiction since I have been on. It's like a whole new website! **

**I hope you all aren't too mad at me, I have been pretty busy but that's not really an excuse. I will try to be better at updating though. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I hope I can live up to the expectations of all your wonderful and nice reviews. Thank you all for the feedback, and I hope you continue to follow the story. Thank you all for the reviews and or likes. I appreciate every single one of them. Love you all! **

"Get up!" Ciel sat awake in surprise from the sudden sound of the SS guard bursting through the door and banging his foot against the bottom row of bunks. Sammy and Gian screamed in fear, as all three of them scrambled to stand.

Ciel cringed as his bare feet touched the tiled floor and he rushed to slip on his new wooden shows that were a size too small for him. His back hurt from the bunk and he could feel the gash above his eye reopening and begin bleeding again. The room was dark still, the broken and stained windows had not shed enough light to decipher one body from another yet.

"What about him?" Sammy whispered to Ciel, tugging on his sleeve and pointing to the other boy who had been asleep in the bunk when they arrived.

Ciel frowned, watching the guard who had busied himself with hitting those who had not moved quickly enough in the back of the head. He didn't like to get involved with other people if he could help it, experience had proven that surviving meant minding your own business, but he also didn't feel it was fair had he not warned his sleeping partner. "He'll get in trouble!" Sammy demanded in a whisper, as if he too felt the obligation. Sighing, Ciel quietly reached in to shake the boy's shoulder when his finger brushed the boy's cold chin.

The room was cold, but was it that cold? "Hey, awake now." Ciel whispered urgently as the guard continued making his way down the rows. "Up!" Ciel tried first in Polish, then in French. "Come on!"

He cupped the boys face in his hands, slapping him once, then twice, before he pressed down on the boy's neck, looking for a pulse that was not there. Startled, Ciel stepped back, quickly pulling his hand away and cradling his fingers to his chest.

"Get him up!" The guard yelled as he appeared at Ciel's side. . "Get him up!" He repeated, hitting Ciel in the back of the head and pointing to the dead boy. But Ciel could not speak, he could do nothing but shake his head and back away towards the twins, placing himself between them and the bunk so to try and shield them from the sight.

Had he really slept all night next to a corpse? How had he not noticed someone dying? The guard watched Ciel's disgusted face and turned to wake the boy himself when he felt the cold, dead skin and snorted in disapproval.

"Dead." He announced to no one in particular. "Out the rest of you!" The guard ordered. Ciel would have been only too happy to obey but the officer shook his head and grabbed his arm. "Your bunk. Clean it up."

Ciel stared back at him, not fully understanding what he meant until the guard shoved him toward the boy and pointed to the door. "Take him out!"

Ciel could pretend he didn't understand, he could cry and beg the guard to release him. He did not want to touch another dead body, but he swore to himself that he would not cry again in his life, and he still had too much pride left to beg. With quiet resolve he pried Sammy's fingers away and moved to lift the boy.

"Out the rest of you!" The German yelled and pushed the struggling twins outside.

_He's light. _Was the only thought that came to mind as Ciel slung the dead boy's arm over his shoulder and yanked him out of the bunk. They both toppled to the floor as the doors closed behind the other members of Block 10.

"Mphf." Ciel huffed and rolled the body away before pushing himself up to his knees. "Are you happy now? Letting yourself die like that..." Ciel hissed in annoyance. "You let them get to you... You let them win. They wanted you to die alone and forgotten and you did... " He glared at the body before him and sighed. "I didn't even learn your name... "

He looked at the cold blank face, not sure what he was expecting until at last he stood again and began dragging the body to the door. With some effort he managed to prop it open with his foot and swing the lifeless boy out after him.

It was still dark outside, the sun was barely beginning to rise but it still took a moment for Ciel's eyes to adjust from the complete blackness of block ten.

Outside, hundreds of men and young boys were being herded in lines. Ciel watched as a row of them, chained together by the feet, marched forward, some holding picks and shovels as they were moved towards a wagon. His eyes strained, looking over everything there was to see. Guards walked the camp carelessly, their riffles in their arms and their pistols in their belts.

One long stretch of electric fence was all Ciel could make out beyond the wall of Auschwitz. He turned, looking left and right but always, the fence was there, and whatever small hope he ever had of escaping died in that instant.

"Move on!" The guard who had woken them up demanded, calling to Ciel from a distance where he had moved the other block members. Ciel looked down at the dead boy and dragged him over to where they stood. "In the hole!" The guard demanded pointing to a pit with the tip of his rifle.

Ciel did as he was bid, taking the body to the pit and cringing as he looked down. A pile of corpses had stacked up in the giant hole. Hundreds of bodies lay on top of each other, but if they were solely men or if there were women as well he couldn't say. Each one was a skeleton of stretched out flesh and bones. Eyes were gone, picked clean by the crows and worms. Their clothing had been removed and Ciel had a sinking feeling that his outfit had once dressed a man that now lay below him.

"Hurry up!" Came the guard's angry voice. Ciel did not undress his dead bedmate, but he closed his eyes and pushed the body over, along with its brothers and sisters of bones. It was all he could do to keep from retching as he turned away, feeling queasy and nauseous as he returned to stand with his fellow block members.

The guard nodded for them to follow and they walked, past those who were setting out for the wagons and towards the larger buildings.

"Where are we going?" Gian whispered to Finny.

"To see the doctor." Was the only reply they got. Ciel busied himself with reading the signs to each building. There was a kitchen, dorm for the guards, even a gym until at last he read over, _Experimental research. _ "In." The guard demanded, opening the door to the building.

Ciel looked at the other prisoners who passed them, those who held the tools in their hands. He had expected them to look at the group with anger for not working as well, or at least jealousy for being able to walk inside a warm building but in their eyes he only found pity.

"Why are they all staring at us like that?" Ciel asked Finnian.

"You don't understand yet but you will after today. The luckiest of us die in the chambers once we get off the trains. The lucky ones go to work for mining and such…"

"And the unlucky ones?" Ciel asked impatiently.

"Are us." Finny whispered sadly. Ciel was about to ask what he meant but they suddenly found themselves in a large white room. Hospital beds lined the walls in what seemed to be a recovery room.

"Why are we in a hospital?" Sammy asked, suddenly frightened. "I'm not sick."

"You will be." Grell promised, his voice was oddly unsure compared to the airy sarcasm from yesterday.

Ciel was about to tell them all to be quiet when from the back of the room another door opened and Doctor Mengele walked out, smiling happily with two nurses by his side. "Ah! Here they are. I have been waiting for you all." He said in Polish.

The doctor was now dressed in a lab coat, white, rubber gloves covered his hands. Ciel eyed him warily, watching the charming smile that brightened the room. He was handsome, beautiful for a man. Had this been under any circumstances Ciel probably would have been swooning over him, but as it was, the angel like face was nothing more than a dark omen amongst the walls of white.

The two female nurses were dressed in white and pink stripped outfits, white tights fitted over their long legs, and a white hat covered their head. Ciel watched them as Mengele looked pointedly at Finny and three of the other boys who all bowed their head quietly and walked over to the nurses, saying nothing as one of the girls lead them away through the back door.

Sammy gripped onto Ciel's arm again and pressed himself closer, as if the older male could shield him from sight but there was nothing Ciel could do.

Quiet settled over the others as Mengele grinned. "What a lovely bunch we have. Doubtless you all have not had time to learn how things work here?" No one answered. "I'll make it simple then. Everyday you are to report here to me, every day I will choose three new men to work on and the rest of you will be excused. Today I want to work on you three."

Ciel inwardly flinched as Mengele pointed to himself, Sammy and Grell.

"No! Please, don't take my brother!" Gian called out suddenly as he stepped forward from the group. "Please, he's scared! He shouldn't be here!" Mengele grinned.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again." The doctor said coolly but Gian was far from convinced.

"Please!" But Mengele ignored him as the guard grabbed Gian's hand and pulled him away. Sammy stared after his brother, his eyes widening in fear as Mengele turned.

"If you three will kindly follow me…" Ciel's eyes met Soma's for a moment. Sympathy was etched across the gypsy's face but Ciel did not want it, he bit his lip and tugged at Sammy's arm, leading the boy after the doctor and Grell who was pale with fear.

The back door opened for the three of them and Ciel stopped in his tracks. They were in a grey, brick corridor barely lit by various, waning light bulbs that flickered precariously ahead of them. The white room was all but forgotten as the dungeon like atmosphere pressed down on them and screams filled the air, sending a chill down Ciel's spine as Mengele began humming again.

Doors spread out before them and a nurse appeared from one to take Grell by the arm. A moment later another came to take Sammy. The smaller boy seemed too afraid to protest, he whimpered quietly and stared at Ciel with glazed eyes before following as the screams continued behind closed doors. Ciel silently wondered if one of the voices was Finnian.

"You are to be my prized experiment." Mengele said as they walked, looking over his shoulder at Ciel. "I've never seen eyes like yours." Ciel could think of nothing to say. He had managed to cut off a piece of his long sleeve and use it as another bandage over his face to hide the gash but it was still bleeding through to obscure his vision. "As it is, I'll be dealing with you personally." The screams seemed fainter as he was taken to the back room, the door opened into a circular chamber where one large hospital bed waited in the center.

Shackles were connected to the mattress, and Ciel froze as his eyes skimmed over the many machines and instruments that surrounded what seemed like a death bed. Candles lay eerily against the walls, more like an alter than a hospital room.

Ciel's cerulean eyes stared up at the doctors grinning face as the doors closed behind them and the screams faded into a dull humming.

* * *

><p>Sebastian stepped out of his room, blinking up at the lightening sky. He was not usually an early riser by nature but the reoccurring nightmares had made sleeping in impossible.<p>

He watched the prisoners moving about the camp, either in chains or on their own. It never mattered, no one could escape Auschwitz, not that many had ever dared to try. The high voltage fences and guards posted at the entrances made leaving the camp impossible.

Sebastian rubbed his neck to get the nighttime kinks out of his shoulders and began strolling the camp ground, pausing in his walk as he spotted the French prisoner with the blue eyes. The younger male was dragging a boy's body over to the burial pit, his right eye covered again with a makeshift bandage that matched his white and black stripped outfit. He was not very strong looking, his body was as lithe and slender as a flat chested girl but he moved the corpse with ease.

Sebastian's attention once again fell on the prisoner's armband and the yellow and pink star. Hitler had proclaimed all homosexuals as unnatural but they were shared amongst the guards in the camp more than the women were. Sebastian had never participated in those actions, with males or females, he tried not to think of it all, but now, his chest tightened at the thought of the guards sharing the French boy like a common whore.

The boy was unyieldingly proud and stubborn, it would take a lot for the guards to brake him, but those were the challenges that they reveled in. Sebastian knew that the French boy would soon become a favorite amongst the German men, if he wasn't already…

The boy discarded the body into the pit with the other corpses and returned to join the members of his block. They all turned to walk amongst the buildings instead of marching to work like many of the other prisoners. Sebastian stayed watching until the disappeared inside the hospital wing.

Sebastian had only been into the experimental unit of the hospital once since he had arrived at Auschwitz and he vowed that he would never go in it again. What had first seemed like an ordinary recovery wing had only been a farce. Past the basic cots and white linens was a type of darkness and evil that surpassed everything else in the camp.

Sebastian remembered the smell of urine and fear, he could still hear the screams and cries for help from those inside the hidden doors. He had seen children with missing limbs, bodies torn and mutilated before being regrouped with new and borrowed body parts. One man's skin had turned into a rotting unit, turning darker and darker until he died days later, the layers of flesh falling off where it was touched.

A pregnant woman had entered into the wing for what she thought was a check up on her baby. She had left the hospital in a body bag, with her stomach sliced apart and her womb removed so the experiments could continue on her unborn child… It was the deepest and darkest layer of this personal hell and Sebastian couldn't help but wonder what horrors the French boy was about to face.

_I want to help him… _Sebastian realized suddenly. His hands tightened around his riffle as he stared at the doors to the hospital wing. He had seen so much death, so many helpless and fearful boys walk into the same doors and yet he had never felt such a urgency as he did. He bit his lip in quiet resolve and hurried towards the cafeteria. He needed to find Armin.

**I promise, next chapter Sebby and Ciel will actually get some face to face time. Please hit the review button and let me know how I did! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been forever. I am so sorry. I hope you all aren't too mad at me. **

**I would like to thank everyone who read, liked and/or reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate all the feedback and I enjoy hearing from all of you. I hope this chapter makes up for my being absent for so long! **

**After doing research, I found that Mengele really did preform the experiment about changing eye color in the camps. It really fit in my story for Ciel but I just can't even think of the pain it would have caused the people who went through it. The descriptions of it were brutal to read and watch (netflix has some really good documentaries.) I'm trying to be as historically possible as I can be, but all this research is just so damn depressing... **

**I hope you all enjoy reading this however. I feel that this chapter went a little fast... I'm sorry if it did. Also, if you guys think that I need to change the rating please let me know. I don't think it's too bad with the language yet but I rather be safe than sorry. If anyone has a problem with it, please let me know and I will make sure to change it ASAP. Thank you all again!**

"Let go of me!" Ciel demanded, fighting to get his arm out of the nurses hold, but she was surprisingly strong for such a petite girl. "Get off me!'

"Strap him in won't you my dear." Mengele cooed calmly as he fitted his white gloves over his hands. Ciel roared in fury as the two women held him down on the hospital bed and fastened the restraints around his wrists. He cursed and twisted in the bindings but to no avail. "My what a feisty little beauty we have." The doctor joked, walking over to look straight down at Ciel. "Don't forget his ankles too."

"Why are you doing this?" Ciel hissed, trying to kick one of the nurses as they moved down to his feet. He missed and she grabbed his leg firmly.

"Don't fret my dear boy, it'll all be over soon. Things will go a lot faster if you just relax." But Ciel couldn't have relaxed, even if he wanted to. Finny's words echoed in his head like a never-ending church bell. The dungeon-like room only added to his anxiety as his eyes darted over the surgical instruments laid out by his side.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" Ciel asked, his anger becoming fear as he no longer had control of his limbs.

Mengele only smiled in response and Ciel watched horrified as he removed a needle from the side table. The doctor grinned as he tapped the syringe to remove any bubbles from the clear liquid inside. Ciel's mind consequently rushed back to the sight of Finnian's neck and the black flesh that now took over it.

"Stop!" Ciel screamed but the doctor didn't stop and Ciel yelled as the needle pierced the soft flesh of his inner arm. Dizziness fell over the young Frenchman, his eyesight blurred and for a long, tortuous moment, Ciel thought he was going to vomit. Whatever he had just been injected with made an uncomfortable heat wash over his small body.

"You, my boy, have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. But my real joy is heterochromia, more simply, two different colored eyes. I am in the process of creating this new drug that will be used to turn the eye a different color and you seem to be the perfect candidate." Ciel heard the words but couldn't register what that meant. How could someone change your eye color? Was such a thing even possible?

"We'll use your right eye since it's already been marked by a German hand." Mengele said. Ciel watched him in confusion as the doctor took a bottle from his table. It was an eyedropper, Ciel could make out that much, but the liquid inside was a sickly, green color.

"S-Stop!" Ciel demanded as the man drew closer and closer to him. One of the nurses placed her hand over his forehead to pin him down while the other used her thumb and index finger to pry his eyelids apart. Ciel tried to turn away, tried bucking free from the bed but Mengele was there above him and suddenly three drops of liquid fell into Ciel's right eye.

Pain... sharp,blinding, burning pain. It was the last thing Ciel remembered before darkness took over him.

* * *

><p>Sebastian found Armin in the cafeteria surrounded by other guard members. If asked, Sebastian could have been able to recite each person's name and rank, but that was as far as his knowledge of his colleagues went. He wasn't a sociable person, at least not here, and the few members he did speak to, he did so because of orders. As Sebastian approached them, Armin saw and motioned him over, grinning mischievously.<p>

"Bout time you got here! Sit down, I was telling everyone of my reassignment!" Armin chuckled. "I know you'll miss me, we'll have to try and find you another roommate."

Sebastian stood behind his friend. His insides squirmed with apprehension but guilt also tightened his chest. He had given so little thought about his roommate leaving and this was his last day here. "Sure we will. But, can I have a word with you?" Sebastian asked quietly, hoping not to draw too much attention to himself.

Armin either didn't hear or didn't want to answer, he picked up his mug and took another swig from his drink. "Yes sir! Of course, it'll be hard to replace me! Maybe we should just get you a cute little jew girl to tend to you no?" The way Armin's body slouched and the slight slur of his words confirmed Sebastian's suspicions that it was not coffee in his friend's mug.

"Maybe, but if I could-" Sebastian started, but was cut off by another guard.

"Hey! Now there's an idea! You got to have a little favorite?" Before Sebastian could shake his head and explain that he never slept with a prisoner, Armin grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down on the bench to sit.

"You kidding? Sebastian's more of a virgin than any of those little sluts!" Armin laughed. "He's never took one for himself!" The group turned to stare at Sebastian in surprise and he could do nothing to hide the blush that was burning it's way up his neck.

"Truly? You've never taken one?" Claude asked. Sebastian could only shake his head before he continued. "None of them look good to you? Maybe they're just too old for you? I have this young little one-"

"No. It's not that..." Sebastian replied quickly.

"Maybe he isn't into the girls." Peter replied. Sebastian's ears burned with the embarrassment and at his reaction, the men took it as a conformation.

"So that's it!" Armin cried out happily, throwing his arm over Sebastian's shoulder.

"Well, that explains why you were staring at that new blue eyed French boy yesterday!" Claude chuckled.

"I know the one! He sure is a little cutie. No need to be embarrassed, we've all tried one before. The girls are as good as any, they get the job done, but there's something about these little Jew cocks, am I right?" The table let out a cheer of approval but Sebastian wanted nothing more than to crawl under the table and disappear.

This was the exact opposite of how he had wanted the talk about Ciel to go. Not with so many people staring at him, egging him on like a schoolboy about to have sex for the first time. He decided that he would have to come back to talk to Armin, hopefully when he was a little more sober. He couldn't do much to help the boy as it was anyways. By this time, Mengele undoubtedly had him. Sebastian stood, meaning to excuse himself to his duties when Armin grabbed him again.

"I tell you what Sebby. I'm giving you the French boy as a parting gift, yeah? That way every time you're ramming it into him you'll be thinking about me!" The table cheered again in what they thought was a show of manly affection but Sebastian dared not argue. He had wanted to have time alone with the boy, not at all for the reason's that his friends thought, but if they truly would leave the boy in his care he was not about to ruin the chance.

The men all stared, waiting for Sebastian's reaction and he made himself smile. "I... I thought these things were forbidden. Isn't that why the Jews are here?" That caused a round of laughter.

"Yeah right. You think that Mengele would have spared them the chambers? They're all here to entertain us. It's about time you use the privilege boy. All of us have our own favorites, we'll make sure the French boy is known to be yours." Lars, one of the older officers, winked.

Sebastian nodded hesitantly and took the mug of beer they had poured him, allowing his fellow guards to slap him amiably on the back in congratulations. Armin, hugged him around the waist and began to hum a drunken tune, causing his friends to jump in and begin singing themselves. Sebastian did not join in the camaraderie. He remained silent and sober, forcing a slight smile whenever someone looked his way.

This was not the image he wanted to people to have of him. He was not that kind of person. He did not enjoy the pain and torture of the prisoners and he did not agree with the actions of the soldiers.

As he sat there however, another thought plagued him. What would he do when he and the boy were alone? He knew he could not hurt him, but if he didn't, would the french boy tell? Even if he didn't, the meeting itself would be awkward. Even if he convinced the boy that he was a friend, what could they possibly have to say to one another? What could they possibly do together?_ 'I really didn't think this one through...'_ Sebastian thought to himself as he absentmindedly watched the guards raise their glass' in a toast.

Soon their shift started and those sitting at the table parted ways to their duties, but as Armin had no duties left, he followed Sebastian to his post, staggering a bit as he walked next to his taller friend. "Will you be alright drinking so much this early in the morning?" Sebastian questioned, slightly worried that Armin may do something too crazy around the prisoners.

"Eh, I'm going to go sleep it off. I was suppose to spend the day packing but I did it all last night... Say, you excited about the French boy?" Sebastian stiffened noticeably at the words. Nervous? Yes. Embarrassed? Completely, but not excited. Armin laughed, misreading Sebastian's demeanor and leaned against him. "Well, you just do your duty, and when it's over, there will be a nice little surprise for you." Armin gave him a wink before spinning around on his heal and nearly skipping back to the barracks.

Sebastian watched him go with an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

* * *

><p>Ciel woke from the massive pain in his right eye. He clenched the blankets beneath him and bit his lip to keep from whimpering. The whole right side of his face felt as if it were on fire and to his immense fear, he found he could not open his eye. Panic overwhelmed him and he shot up into a sitting positioned, searching for Mengele or the nurses. He relaxed a bit when he saw they were not there, but the comfortableness faded as he realized he was not with the other members of Block 10 either.<p>

He was lying on a cot inside a small, homely room. Next to him was a bedside table and across was a window. One look at it showed that night had come again. It was unnerving that he had been unconcious for so long but a large part of himself wished that it had been longer. The pain he felt throughout his body was almost unbearable. He tried to focus on his surroundings instead.

A writing desk sat under the window and a door to the left of it. On the opposite side of the room sat an unoccupied, second cot. Ciel tried to think of how he got here, and where _here_ was but his reason failed and as another wave of dizziness spread over him he felt his face, afraid of what horrors the doctor had bestowed upon him.

Ciel was relieved to feel that his eye was still in tact though it was swollen shut. The light touch however, sent a painful shock through his body and he gasped from the sudden intensity. He fell back down on the cot with his body feeling heavy and his head pounding. Caring little of what happened next, he curled himself into a ball on his left side and gently covered his face with his hand. He was always cold, and his icicle like fingers were soothing to the swelling. He thought about going and trying the door but it was probably locked and he didn't feel as if he had the strength to make it very far. He could only hope that he would be left in peace for a while.

Little did Ciel know however, that as he wished to be left in peace, Sebastian Michaelis was returning to his room from a long day of work. The S.S soldier had had to deal with one escape attempt and he had stumbled upon a new, dead body whilst he was making his rounds. He had forgotten about Armin's promise with everything that had happened, and now all he wished to do was change from his uniform and huddle under his blankets.

Sebastian sighed as he neared his door, seeing a letter sticking out of the seem of wood. He stopped and opened it, recognizing his friend's handwriting._ 'Here's the present I promised you. Sorry I didn't say good bye. I don't think I would have left if I had seen you one last time... Take care my friend. -Armin"_ Sebastian was hit with both guilt that he was not able to see Armin off and dread as he remembered the boy that was to be 'given' to him. Frantically, Sebastian reached for his key and fumbled with the lock until the loud 'click' told him he was allowed to enter.

With shaking fingers, Sebastian opened the door to see the small body curled on his bed. The boy stiffened as he heard the door open and as Sebastian stepped inside Ciel shot up and pressed himself into the wall trying to put as much distance between the two of them as he could. Ciel's heart nearly stopped beating as he recognized the red-eyed soldier.

Sebastian was taken aback from the boy's reaction. He knew the prisoners were afraid of him, but none of them had ever acted so horrified as this boy did. Maybe it was because it was just the two of them, maybe it was because Sebastian had never had to deal with a prisoner one on one but the utter fear on the boy's face caused the soldier to freeze in worry and concern.

Gathering his wits, Sebastian closed the door and locked it, not about to let the other soldiers see the display that was about to happen. He then drew the window's curtains, aware of the boy's eye following his every movement. Finally Sebastian turned to him, feeling much more nervous than he should have.

By this time, Ciel had calmed himself down and realization dawned on him. He watched the soldier lock the door and draw the curtains and it all made sense. The guard looked as if he was about to speak but Ciel swallowed the fear that had caused him to shy away and spoke first. " Alors, où que tu m'aimes?" (So, where would you like me?)

Sebastian blinked at him in confusion, the words were harsh, cold... detached. "Quoi?" He asked, looking the boy's body up and down. His wrists and ankles were rubbed raw to point of bleeding, and his already hurt eye was now swollen and black. His petite body was shaking as he sat scrunched near the wall but if it was from pain or fear, he couldn't have said. (What?)

"Que voulez-vous?" Ciel demanded impatiently, clenching his fists against the cot. "Sur mes genoux? Sur mon dos?" He glared at the guard. Why was he playing such games? Was this his sick idea of fun? Ciel was not impressed. (What do you want?... On my knees? On my back?)

Sebastian understood what the boy meant now and he shook his head. "Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour-"  
>(No, you don't understand. I didn't bring you here for-)<p>

"Don't lie to me!" Ciel screamed in German, his fists slamming against the mattress in anger. "Don't you dare lie to me! You think I'm stupid? You think I haven't been used by a guard before? You all see the pink triangle on my arm and suddenly I'm just asking for it right? Do whatever you want, but don't lie to me! I _hate_ when people lie!"

Sebastian stared at the boy in surprise, from what he had said and the fact that he had spoken fluently in German. Most Jews knew Yiddish, which made it easier to understand the German language, but it would not have permitted him to speak so fluently. Since the boy was from France however, his mother language would be French and he would not have had any reason to know either Yiddish or German, especially if he came from a lower class family. That left only two other possibilities Sebastian could think of for the boy being multilingual. Either he had lived in Germany for some time before the war, or his family had a wealthy business that required different languages... So what did that make this boy?

"Who exactly are you?"

**I'm already starting on the next chapter, so it shouldn't take too much time this time. (cross your fingers!) I finally get to write of the Sebastian/Ciel relationship. **

**Please don't forget to review and tell me how I did! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a while. I'm sorry for the wait. **

**I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed and or liked my previous chapters. Your reviews always inspire and remind me about the next chapter so keep them coming! Love you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Historical truths: Twins were the highest valued and consequently, the ones most tortured in experiments. One horror they faced were that enormous amounts of blood were taken from them and they would in fact take blood from the neck. Also, it wasn't unusual for one twin to have the experiments done and the other was there to compare the effects. **

**Historical truths: The experimental subjects were usually treated the best out of the prisoners when they **weren't** being tested on. None had to do hard labor and they were sometimes offered recreational activities like soccer. Some were also given small, easy tasks such as being a messenger and such. Mengele often did things for the children such as take them candy and he was called "Uncle Mengele' by the younger prisoners.**

**P.S sorry, I didn't have much time to edit this. If there are any major mistakes I'll edit the chapter later but for now, here you are! **

Ciel looked away from the guard, his head throbbed in protest. He had not meant to lose his temper. He knew he should have stayed silent but the sympathetic look that the raven-haired man sent him was infuriating. His name? He wanted his name now? What was with this guy? How dare he ask for personal information, as if they were two new business acquaintances. The thought of it was sickening. It was the only thing Ciel had left that was really, truly his, and now this man wanted to take that as well?

The guard stepped forward, his hands outspread to show he didn't mean any harm. "My name is Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. My family is from Berlin." Michaelis? Why did that sound so very familiar? Ciel watched him warily, the pain in his head was reaching a nauseating degree and his bad eye felt as if it were on fire. "At least tell me your first name. "

Ciel ignored him, covering his face with his hands and trying to focus on anything but the pain. Sebastian took a concerned step towards him when Ciel drew back in anger.

"Don't! Don't touch me!" For a moment Sebastian paused, but a determined look set into his eyes and he marched forward, gently pulling Ciel's hand away so he could get a better look at his eye. He had been foolish to believe that he could gain the boy's trust this way, if at all. The Frenchman needed to be shown that Sebastian could be trusted, not told. The guard would have to prove his sincerity for the boy's wellbeing. That was obvious.

"You asked me before what I wanted." Sebastian demanded, as he took in the purple-blue color of the boy's eyelid. "I want your name."

Ciel could think of nothing to say to that. He had asked the soldier what he had wanted but this was not at all what he had meant. The boy was silent for a long moment, glaring at the soldier, wishing that the heat of his gaze could burn him. "I'll learn it one way or another." The guard admitted patiently.

Ciel growled in frustration before he gave in, looking away at the front door as he replied. "Ciel." Sebastian mulled that over for a moment before smiling.

"It means heaven in French doesn't it?" Ciel was silent again but the guard took that as a conformation and nodded. "It's a nice name." An angry snort was his only reply but it was enough. Sebastian smiled slightly before walking passed the cot and opening a side door that had gone unnoticed by Ciel.

The guard returned a moment later, holding a wet towel in his hand, he took it to Ciel, offering it to the prisoner. "Here, it'll help with the swelling." Ciel stared at the cloth in distrust, not daring to move. What if this was all a trick? What if the guard wanted him to take it so he'd have a reason to hit him? Not that he really needed a reason but it was the only explanation that came to mind.

"It's alright, here." Sebastian sat down on the edge of the cot, causing Ciel to shuffle further against the wall. The guard didn't back up however, he took Ciel's shaking hand and gently began to dab away the blood from his raw wrist.

Ciel winced in pain. He was shivering, but he couldn't control that. This man was touching him so gently, yet Ciel felt sick to his stomach. Was this what turned the guard on? Playing doctor before he raped his prisoner? Ciel tried to put on a brave face, he didn't want this man to know how much he scared him but he couldn't stop the whimper of fear that escaped his lips as the guard cleaned him.

Sebastian paused in his actions, the boy looked close to tears and he realized that maybe this wasn't the best approach. "Here." Sebastian repeated, standing up and laying the towel at his side. "You can get the rest, no?"

Ciel watched him back away and look around the room for some kind of distraction but not seeming to find a good excuse, he sighed and turned to his desk. The guard sat with his back to Ciel, absentmindedly straightening the papers before him.

After a moment of awkward silence, Ciel reached down and took the towel, beginning where Sebastian had left off and started washing off the dry blood. "W-W-What do you want from me…?" He croaked sadly. He just wanted this to be over? When would this nightmare be over? Everything was sore and in pain, he was tired and scared and he wanted nothing more than to see Finnian and the others.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder at him, his face solemn and sincere as he noted the boy's pained face. . "Just to help you." He sadly soothingly.

"Why?" Ciel demanded in disbelief. But all Sebastian could do was shrug.

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>"Where's Ciel?" Finnian asked tiredly as he shuffled into Block 10. His body slumped forward in exhaustion and his face was pale but at least he was able to move on his own. Soma looked at him sadly and shook his head, indicating that he had not seen the blue-eyed French boy. "He can't still be there?" Finnian asked in disbelief. He had never heard of a prisoner being kept at the experimental unit so long, unless of course, they didn't make it through the procedure.<p>

"We haven't seen him, where have you been?" Soma asked sympathetically.

"In the recovery room. I didn't see Ciel there either so I was sure he'd be here…" Again Soma shook his head and a solemn silence fell between them. "What about the other two?"

Soma nodded to where Grell laid asleep between three others and to the twins who were hiding in the very back, silent except for Sammy's cries of pain. Nothing else was left to say, Finnian hobbled over to his barrack and tiredly squirmed inside, ignoring the grunt from his bedmates as he shuffled them aside to make room for himself. Soma decided to check on the twins.

Gian was rocking his twin, holding him tightly as the other boy huddled and cried into his shoulder. When Soma kneeled next to them, he noticed that Sammy had his hand clamped down on his neck. "What happened?" Soma asked.

"The doctor took blood from him… a lot of blood. He won't say anything else." Sammy was shaking, gripping onto his brother.

"It's okay buddy. You're safe now." Soma reached to pat him gently on the back but Sammy yelped in fear, or pain and pressed himself further into the barracks. Soma paused for a moment before he gave Gian a sympathetic smile and left the twins to themselves. There really wasn't much more he could do for them now.

"Sam… You don't have to be afraid now." Gian whispered gently but Sammy hugged himself and shook his head.

"Y-You don't understand! It's h-horrible in there! T-T-They do things to you… t-they have all these tools and they tie you down and… It hurts! I don't want to go back! I d-don't want to-" Sammy broke into a sob again and Gian took him back into his arms, hugging his other self with tears building in his own eyes.

"Don't worry Sammy, I won't let them take you again. You won't have to go back." Gian cooed in determination.

"P-Promise…" Sammy chocked and Gian held him tighter.

"Promise." His twin confirmed, his eyes narrowed in anger at the men who hurt his brother. "No one will hurt you as long as I'm here…"

* * *

><p>Ciel jerked awake, his head swimming as he opened his one good eye. A wet towel slipped down his face and fell into his lap and he realized that he was tucked under the covers of the cot.<p>

"Awake already?" The guard asked lightly and Ciel jumped, spying him laying on top of the other cot, propping himself up on his elbow. Sebastian had removed his S.S jacket and hat and now relaxed in a plain, white button up shirt and black pants. Ciel glared at him.

"Did you do this?" Ciel demanded, motioning to the towel and blanket.

"You had a bit of a fever-"

"I don't need your help!" Ciel hissed, kicking the blankets off. "What the hell is wrong with you? If you want to do something for me, let me go back to my block, other than that, leave me alone!" Sebastian seemed unfazed from his outburst as he stood. Ciel shrunk back, preparing himself for the beating that he had been asking for, but the guard went to the writing desk instead and picked up a plate from the top.

"Here. Eat something first and then you can go." Ciel stared at the bread and cheese in distrust as Sebastian placed it next to him on the bed. "Go ahead." Sebastian demanded a little sternly, showing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. With shaking hands Ciel reached for the food and took the bread, nibbling on the edge.

Suddenly Ciel realized how hungry he was and took a larger bite, pausing for only enough time to chew before he continued with fervor. Sebastian smiled slightly and sat down at the desk. It had been months since Ciel had had bread or cheese and the newly remembered tastes were like heaven in his mouth but he dared not pause to savor it in case the guard changed his mind and took the food away.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian replied in a softer voice as he watched the boy eat, "I would have gotten you more but as malnourished as you are it would have only made you sick." Ciel swallowed the last of his treat and sat still. Indeed, his stomach was already protesting the amount of nourishment that had been given to it after such a long time of broth and porridge.

He used to be a fit boy, his parents always had the best chefs and his grandfather, Tanaka, kept his sweet tooth content, but during his journey through the ghettos, Ciel had become thin and pale. His rosy cheeks had turned charcoal and though he was once a healthy, growing boy he had now been stunted in growth and muscle. He looked like a twelve year old in comparison to the sixteen he now was.

"Can I go now?" Ciel asked cautiously, not daring to look up and admit the defeat that he had been hungry. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes." The guard unlocked the door . "Is your eye still hurting?" The older male asked matter-of-factly causing Ciel's face to flush in embarrassment. Would this awkwardness never end?

"It's Fine." Ciel mumbled before jumping off the bed, but the movement was too much of a physical feat. Dizziness overwhelmed the young Frenchman and he reached out to steady himself against the foot of the cot but his depth perception was off and he missed the mattress. Sebastian was there instead, catching him gingerly in his arms and cradling Ciel against his chest.

"Careful." Sebastian said gently but Ciel's body shuddered in disgust and he reeled away from him.

"Don't!" Ciel demanded but he stumbled as he tried to back away from the guard. Sebastian grabbed his arm to steady him but both of their footing was off and they both fell to the floor with Ciel lying on his back, trapped between the wood panels and Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian had stopped himself with his hands outstretched, managing to avoid completely squishing the lithe body beneath him, but the position had put them quite literally face to face so that the guard's nose was but mere centimeters from the boy's.

Ciel's eye widened in fear, his heart thumping uncontrollably against his chest. The guard's ruby eyes stared intently at him, his raven black hair outlining his milky skin and flushed cheeks. He smelled sweet and familiar although Ciel couldn't quite place it at the moment. It was disturbing to the boy. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, his voice had caught in his throat and he was shaking again.

Sebastian looked at the frightened face below him. The boy's face was red but he couldn't tell if it was from the fever or fear. The lithe body was shaking, Sebastian could see the worry in the Frenchman's deep blue eye. He was beautiful, Sebastian had known that the moment he had met him from the train but now that they were so close, Sebastian couldn't help staring at the smooth, elegant skin and delicate features. He was memorizing…

"Sorry…" Sebastian apologized after a long moment, hurrying to sit up and shaking himself out of his stupor.

Ciel shot up and ran to the door then, not pausing as the guard called out his name, not daring to look back… He ran through the camp, ignoring the watching eyes of the other guards, ignoring the shouts after him, the whistles and the snickering. Was he a joke? Why was everyone looking after him like that? Why were the guards all smiling?

_Stop! _Ciel thought as he gritted his teeth and ran. _Stop it. I hate you… I hate all of you… _Sebastian's face plagued him then and tears that he refused to shed rose to the brim of his eyes so the right side of his face burned. _You especially… I hate you the most! _He sneered at the guard's image but Block 10 was within sight and he flung himself towards the door, pulling the handle open and sprinting into the dark room before he fell against the door, to bar the way of anyone trying to follow. But no one came after him, all was silent outside and Ciel curled against the entrance hugging himself as he shuddered. "I hate you most of all…" Ciel mumbled in the darkness, before he bowed his head and cried for the first time since the death of his parents.

**Don't forget to read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I know, I know... WTF, where have I been. I'm sorry guys. It's been too long, I know. But hey, even though I may take a while, I really want to finish this fanfic so don't give up on me okay. I will update eventually. I also want to thank all of those who have been following this and my other stories so faithfully. It makes me want to continue writing when I know you guys are enjoying them. **

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and though there wasn't too much action or Ciel Sebby moments there is a lot of information that you will need to know for the upcoming chapters. I'm already writing chapter 7 so expect that within the next week or two. My form of apology for dragging this on. =D**

**Historical Truths:**

**-On June 6, 1944 the Ally forces invaded Normandy, France. Also known as D-Day. More than 100,000 Ally forces marched across Europe. **

**-On December 16 ,1944 Germans launched operation 'Watch on the Rhine' as one last attempt to split up American and British forces. Germans called it 'Unternehmen Wacht am Rhein' But it is more well known as Battle of the Bulge. (Germans began to withdraw from the battle on January 8, 1945.) **_Though we will go through this in the story as the chapter progres_s.

**-During these months temperatures were about -11 degrees C. or 12 degrees F. in Poland where Auschwitz is located. ( According to Historical weather records)**

"Is he dead?"

Ciel felt himself being shaken awake. He tried to open his eyes but they felt heavy and his right one stung with the effort.

"Hey look! He's moving!"

That voice… He knew it… Sal? Sam? No… Sammy, yeah, it was Sammy. Ciel tested his limbs. His fingers, his arm, he tried opening his eyes again and this time blurry images began to take shape.

"Give him some room guys." This time it was Finny who spoke over the Frenchman.

"W-Where-" Ciel managed to ask.

"You're back in Block 10." Finny cooed and Ciel could now make out the twins sitting at his right and Finny and Soma kneeling by his head. So it hadn't been a dream? All of it had really happened? With a heavy sigh Ciel propped himself onto his elbows.

"When I didn't see you return I thought you were a goner." Finny said seriously. "What happened? Where did they take you?"

Ciel still felt light headed. His injured eye was still swollen but he could at least see from it now. "There was a soldier." He mumbled out, trying to order the words correctly in his head. "He took me to his room…"

Sympathetic looks fell amongst those listening. Finnian laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you're safe now. Come on, let's get you in a bunk." With Soma's and Finny's help Ciel stumbled away from the door and into their makeshift beds.

"What happened to the rest of you?" Ciel asked as he remembered that he was not the only one who had been chosen by Mengele. "Sammy? What happened to you?"

"They took blood from me… it hurt a lot." The boy mumbled quietly but knowing that was all that had happened was a relief to Ciel. They wouldn't take a little boy like him to a soldier, would they?

"Finny and Grell both came back fine as well." Soma offered as he gently pushed Ciel down to rest. "Now try and get some more sleep. We're allowed to go out to the recreation yard when we want and we'll be taken to eat in a few hours."

Ciel nodded numbly, lying down on his back as the group of people around him began to disperse. Only the twins would not leave his side and Ciel found that he did not mind that as much as he thought he would have. It was a relief to know Sammy had not suffered anything close to what he himself had experienced and the warmth that the two other bodies presented was soothing.

It had been a long time since Ciel had seen his brother, Alois. It had been even longer since the two had been able to share a bed or snuggle up together on a cold night, but the twins brought those painful memoires back to Ciel as he watched them hold each other.

Alois had been a lot like Sammy, shy and submissive but he was younger so Ciel thought it only fitting. Alois had taken on the features of their mother, lithe and graceful with an elfish, unearthly beauty that had made the boy seem almost female.

Ciel of course did not consider himself very virile by any means, but he had gotten their father's features with a broader build and air about him that demanded respect just like Gian.

Perhaps that is why he liked the twins so much, because they did remind him of himself and Alois. _Hopefully they will never have to go through the things we went through… _Ciel thought sadly to himself as he felt sleep pulling him back.

But he knew that was a stupid wish. He had no doubt that the two boys would face just as much, if not more pain than he and his brother had. Ciel sighed and closed his eyes, thinking back to those last months when he had seen Alois, and for the first time since his brother had been born, he felt jealousy rise like vile towards his younger sibling.

* * *

><p>"Unternehmen Wacht am Rhein…" Sebastian sat silently with the other soldiers huddled around the radio. It was all over the news, how the Allied forces had been taken completely by surprise by the German troops in the Ardennes. It was the counteroffensive after they had suffered a devastating defeat during D-Day, but Sebastian was not celebrating the attack as his fellow guards were.<p>

He had hoped that after the invasion of Normandy, France, the war would soon be coming to a close. It had seemed that way, they had lost their power in Normandy and more than 100,000 of the Allied soldiers had been marching across Europe to fight against them. Sebastian had wished that they would have surrendered instead of launching this new attack but he never had such luck.

No, Hitler would drag out the war for as long as he could and Sebastian felt his chest tighten at the thought of staying here at Auschwitz for another 3 years.

Sighing, Sebastian looked at the Calendar that was hanging on the wall opposite of him. December 16, 1944 it read. Had it really been so long since he had seen his family? Had the last 4 years of his life really been devoted to this war? He didn't even remember when he changed from the awkward sixteen year old to the twenty he was now… Had he really missed so many birthdays?

"Sebastian! Oi!" Sebastian turned his attention back to the now cheering group of soldiers where Claude was calling to him. "Hey! Where's your mind at! Didn't you hear them, we took those Allied bitches by the balls!" More cheers erupted in the cramped cafeteria and it was all Sebastian could do to smile.

"Fucked them hard there didn't we?" Karsten yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. A roar of laughter went up through the men.

"Speaking of fucking hard! Sebastian, how was the French boy? Armin sent him to you right?" Sebastian felt his face flush in embarrassment as the curious onlookers waited for his reply.

"Best I ever had." He said, forcing a smile and the room broke into a celebratory uproar again. What else was he suppose to say? 'Actually me and him just sat and chatted. Drank some tea…' As if he could, as if they would believe him…

Sebastian took another drink of his coffee, grabbed his coat from the rack and shrugged it on before searching for his gloves. "Hey, where you going?"

"Work. You know, that little job thing that we _all _should be doing." Sebastian replied sarcastically as he pulled the gloves over his hands and buttoned up his trench coat. It had started snowing early that morning and the air would only bite him more fiercely while he waited for the new train shipments.

There was a groan from the men but they all began to shrug into their winter wear as well.

Outside it was easier to breathe but Sebastian did not linger around the cafeteria where more questions of his nightly romping's would undoubtedly take place. He hurried to his post with Ciel still on his mind. He wondered if he was okay. If his eye had gotten worse, or if he was still upset from their encounter…

He knew it was probably a lost cause. He knew that he was probably just wasting his time and rubbing down on the boy's nerves but he would still try and help him. If only he knew how, maybe if he knew more about him…

Suddenly Sebastian froze in place. Maybe he did have a way of finding out more about Ciel.. He checked his watch and turned to double back to his room. If he hurried he could make it on time for the first unloading of the cargo trains.

After fumbling with his locked door Sebastian ran over to his cot and kneeled in front of his bedside table. Only, it wasn't a table, throwing back the long embroidered cloth that dragged down onto the floor he reveled a safe. It's where he kept the prisoner's trinkets for those rare times he wasn't able to make it to Berlin to turn them over and after the last few nights he had, Sebastian had had to call his superiors and tell them that he would not make it for a couple more days.

Sebastian bit down on the finger of his glove and removed the restricting cloth so he could enter the correct combination. After flinging open the safe door he found the bag that he had used the night Ciel had arrived. With shaking fingers he searched through the small heap of jewelry and accessories until his hands closed over a ring.

Bringing it up and into the light he could see that it was the one he was looking for and he quickly stuffed the bag back into the safe.

The ring Ciel had had on had made an impression on Sebastian for two reasons. The first was that it was obviously a real gem although Sebastian wasn't enough of an expert to say what kind of stone the deep blue was. But Ciel had obviously been very careful of it to have made it so far and not of had it taken away or stolen. The second thing that had caught Sebastian's attention was the ornate design on both sides of the stone. He could not quite tell what the design was or if it would help in his search for answers on the French boy but he did know that the inscription inside the ring would.

Sebastian had already concluded that Ciel was more than an average, street rat French boy. He was obviously well educated and if his family could afford such an expensive ring it would mean that they were high in the aristocracy ladder. But there was something more than that. Ciel… The name, his features… Sebastian had a nagging feeling that he had seen him before, or at least someone who looked very much like him.

Bringing the ring up to his nose Sebastian stared at the tiny, expertly etched lines of one word 'Phantomhive'. He did not know what to make of that nor did any immediate names come to mind but he was already late for his shift. Sebastian stuffed the ring into his inside pocket before he checked the safe one last time and hurried out the door.

**Please don't forget to R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**I give all of you permission to rip my head off for being so late... After you read this chapter of course. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me! And enjoy this chapter. It may take me forever but I have not forgotten any of you! **

Ciel stared at his bowl of porridge in distaste. He was hungry, he was always hungry, but after his feast from the night before he couldn't quite bring the spoon to his mouth. It had taken the Frenchman years to get himself use to the gruel they were fed, years to convince himself that eating the paste was better than starving, but now his tolerance for it was nearly destroyed.

"Ciel, are you okay?" Finny asked in concern from his seat across from him. "You haven't touched your food."

"Sorry... I guess whatever Mengele gave me made me sick." Ciel replied. "Here you can have it." He pushed the bowl to Finny and smiled when he saw the joy on the blonde's face.

"Thanks!" Ciel watched his friend for a moment before his eyes wandered around the block. Sammy and Gian were lazily rolling a soccer ball back and forth to one another. Soma and Grell had seated themselves off to the corner in what seemed to be a deep political discussion while the other members enjoyed their food and shuffled outside for fresh air, only to be driven back in from the cold.

Unlike the other prisoners, Ciel and his friends were allowed to wander around Auschwitz. Many of them didn't bother to leave the warm confides of the room, but some used the opportunity to visit the females or go to the showers. As long as all of them were back before night time and as long as no one did anything that could interfere with Mengele's experiments they were allowed much more freedom than the rest.

Gian had already been assigned as a runner that delivered messages from one side of camp to the other. He was usually rewarded with a cheap piece of hard candy which he proudly shared with his brother. Indeed, they were given many more privileges than other prisoners, but the price they paid was also much higher.

"You know, when all this first started, an extra bowl of this stuff probably would have made me vomit." Finny said, pointing to the porridge Ciel had given him. Ciel nodded in understanding. "Things change so quickly don't they? I wonder what my parent's would think of me now?"

Ciel didn't know what to say to this but it was clear Finny wasn't expecting a response. "My parents owned a farm. It was small but it was the perfect size for us, I was in charge of the gardening… I was actually quite good at it, I loved being outside and watching the birds, and we had a big white dog I called Pluto… It was so different. I could breathe there… I can't breathe here…"

Ciel saw the tears well up in his friend's eyes and he looked down to the floor to give Finny a moment to collect himself. He knew he should say something comforting and reassuring but what does one say at a time like this? Nothing could change the fact they were separated from their family and loved ones. Nothing could change the fact that Finny was here and not on his farm… Luckily Finny quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand with a sniff, interrupting the awkward silence that had fallen between them. "What about you Ciel? What was your home like?"

Ciel was silent for a long moment, thinking back to his parent's chateau in France… How he and his brother and had run around the garden with their cousin Elizabeth. He remembered his mother laughing carelessly with her sister, his father smiling and petting their big black dog… "It was perfect…" Ciel whispered absentmindedly.

"Did you have any siblings?"

"A younger brother." Ciel replied. "His name was Alois…"

"Was?" Finny asked.

"He died with my parents back in the ghettos… We also lived with my grandfather, Tanaka, but I never knew what happened to him… I wonder if he's still alive…" Finny gently laid a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, you didn't kill them." Ciel sat back against the wall, folding his knees underneath himself. "My parents were always laughing, I use to think that as long as I was with them, even this war couldn't hurt me, and it didn't. Even in the ghettos we were a happy family. It didn't matter what we had or where we were, my mother found the best out of every situation and my dad always made me feel safe…

"One day the guards came down to the ghettos and began gathering up the children. A mineral mine had collapsed and the Germans weren't able to blow it up so they were collecting the children who were thin enough to squeeze through the rubble. I suppose I was thirteen at the time… Alois was ten. We were both small for our age…

"Everything happened so fast. My parents moved together as if they had planned for this moment all their lives. My father kicked the guard in the leg, and my mother pushed him over so he fell and released Alois. The other guards were headed towards us by then and my father yelled at me to take Alois and run away.

"I suppose I thought they would catch up. I knew that disobeying them would just make things worse so I grabbed Alois and started pulling him away. I should have known better… I should have understood that no matter what happened after that, we would never be able to stay together... Alois knew it though.

"He looked back over his shoulder and I could hear them hitting my mother. I was frightened, I didn't want to see what was happening, but Alois pulled out of my reach and ran back over to them… I turned just in time to see him fling himself down on the floor next to our mother before the guards brought out their guns… All three of them were dead before I could even realize what happened…" Ciel fell silent, looking intently down at the floor as he remembered that day.

"I couldn't move… I stood there, frozen… In less than 5 minutes my entire life was taken away from me. Everything that had been protecting me from all these horrors of war… everything that was reassuring and hopeful died with my parents… And I was angry at my brother. Angry that he ran back and left me to face this world alone. I was angry at him because I wasn't the one to understand. I couldn't even die with them. It would have been so much easier wouldn't it?

"It's like they all left on vacation without me… They didn't have to go through any of this and now I'm stuck here". Ciel looked back up to Finny who was crying in sympathy for his friend. "It's horrible to think that way, I know… But I can't help it. I've always hated Alois for running back there…"

"I'm sorry Ciel…I've never had a sibling to loose and my mother died before the war started; Me and my father were separated in the ghettos so I never saw a family member murdered… I can't even imagine… I'm so sorry…"

Ciel looked up at him with a forced smile. "Things happen…"

Finny frowned but didn't argue as he wiped his eyes dry, instead he decided to change the subject. . "What did your parents do? Before the war?"

"My father was the founder and owner of Funtom Candy factory." Finny's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Funtom? You mean… you're … you're a Phantomhive?"

"Yes. You know about the Funtom company?"

"Who doesn't! You're sweets are famous all around Europe! The factory is wonderful! Even my poor family could afford it! To think you're the owner of-"

"Nothing." Ciel interrupted seriously. "I'm the owner of nothing. You think my name means anything here? You think that anyone gives a damn if my father made sweets? Believe me, there's nothing about me to be awed about…" Finny became silent, his face falling in sadness as Ciel chastised him. "I have nothing… I am nothing…" Ciel mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat at his desk, looking over his open mail in frustration. He had sent a letter to his friend in Berlin, asking about the name 'Phantomhive', only to receive it back, attached with a note saying the addressee could not be located. With a sigh Sebastian leaned back against his chair, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He knew he shouldn't be so focused on finding out about Ciel but he was annoyed at the nagging voice saying that he'd heard the name before.<p>

"I have my real job to do." Sebastian mumbled to himself, frowning at the pile of paperwork he had yet to fill out when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Ciel pushed the door open. "You called for me?" The Frenchman asked in German. He was calmer than last time, although he kept his eyes downcast, avoiding the guard's steady gaze. Sebastian stood from his chair and nodded with a smile, beckoning him with his hand.

"Yeah, come in." Ciel stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry, it must be cold out there. I-"

"Stop. Just tell me what you want." Ciel demanded as he stood in the middle of the floor, his hands clenched at his sides. His eye wasn't as swollen as before and his face wasn't as pale but he looked tired. "I'm sick of this game with you."

"I believe we went over this last time." Sebastian replied coolly. "I told you I only wanted to help. Whether you believe me or not, is up to you." Ciel glared at him in anger. "Take a bath and eat something. Then you can leave."

"A bath?" Ciel asked incredulously. But Sebastian only grinned and sat back down at his desk.

"You'll find all that you'll need on the sink in the washroom. Take your time." Without another word, the guard grabbed his pen and began going over the stack of papers at his side. Ciel wanted to slap him in the back of the head for all the patience he had. A bath? Honestly…

Not sure what else to do Ciel walked quietly over to the door that he had seen Sebastian disappear to last time. Sure enough, it was the washroom. It was small, much smaller than any he had had at Phantomhive manor but Ciel couldn't have been happier if he had been staring at a mound of gold.

A copper colored bathtub sat in the corner of the room, underneath a small curtained window, no bigger than the size of a shoe box. A sink and toilet were next to that. There was nothing else except for a bar of soap and washcloth waiting for Ciel as promised at the corner of the sink.

Frowning Ciel chanced a look back at Sebastian but the guard was too caught up in his papers to pay much mind to what he was doing. If this was all some sort of sick plot just so Sebastian could see Ciel naked, the Frenchman wasn't impressed. Still, very quietly Ciel started to close the door, freezing mid-movement when it gave a heavy groan in protest. Ciel looked back over at Sebastian who still had not moved.

With more confidence now, Ciel shut the bathroom door, stopping and listening impatiently to see if Sebastian would object to this action but the guard said nothing and Ciel went to the bathtub.

The prisoners were allowed a shower once a week, the experimental subjects even more than that, but it had been years since Ciel had been allowed to have a bath. With his hands shaking in excitement Ciel turned the water on, letting his finger hover in the flowing stream and adjusting the temperature as he saw fit.

As he finished filling up the bathtub he slowly began undressing, all the while listening in case Sebastian opened the door to catch him off guard. But Sebastian hadn't moved as far as he could tell and he settled into his steaming bath.

Warmth overtook him, Ciel couldn't help the content sigh that escaped his lips. He wanted to stay there, sinking into the calming lapse of waves but he was also worried about the soldier just outside the door. At any moment he could burst inside and Ciel would be utterly defenseless. 'I'm sitting in the wolf's den.' Ciel thought to himself as he took the bar of soap and washcloth and began to scrub himself clean.

He reached up to feel the fuzz of hair left on his head. He noted that it was already beginning to grow. It had always been like that, it would drive his aunt crazy when his uneven hair dangled just above his eyes. She would slick it back angrily and even cut it at times only to be just as frustrated the next week she would come over and see the ruffled, unkempt strands.

It wouldn't be long until it was at its original length. Ciel frowned at the thought of his aunt and looked down into the water. His reflection was apparent in the soapy mirror. His face had grown much narrower than he remembered it. His eye was still a little swollen and the gash had begun bleeding again. With a growl of frustration he slapped the surface, blurring his image and stood, droplets running down his body and to the floor to form a puddle on the wooden planks.

Sebastian was resting his head on his desk when Ciel walked out of the washroom, his arm acting as a pillow. The Frenchman waited for instructions, waited for the guard to turn and acknowledge him but Sebastian remained still and Ciel realized that he had fallen asleep.

With careful steps Ciel walked around the soldier, stopping to look down at his handsome face. Raven black strands of hair fell gently across the German's cheek outlining his smooth, pale skin. Ciel stared at him with anger welling inside the petite body. 'I hate you the most…' Ciel thought angrily to himself. His eyes darted around the room, falling on Sebastian's rifle which was resting against the wall by the guard's side. Ciel reached for it, his finger's grazing the barrel when he looked back down at Sebastian whose ruby red eyes were watching him intently.

"Go ahead..."

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to R and R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank each and every one of you who have read, reviewed and or liked my story. I am honored that so many of you have taken the time to read it. **

**I rewrote the fic summary to fit the story more as it has changed a little since my original idea but there will still be the Sebby Ciel relationship so don't worry. **

**I am sorry it's taken me so long to update. I am now a full time college student with two jobs and it is harder than ever to be able to just sit down and write anything more than research papers but I have not forgotten any of you or this story so please be patient with me. I will finish this story, I promise. **

**To reader Loulyss: I am sorry I haven't been able to reply to your review but I will within the next few days and I appreciate all the feedback you gave me. I am a French student so it is always great to get some constructive criticism and I will be sure to change the things you addressed as soon as I can. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Historical Truths: The Battle of the Bulge: Hitler had convinced himself that the alliance between Britain, France and America in the western sector of Europe was not strong and that a major attack and defeat would break up the alliance. The battle started with a two hour bombardment of the Allies lines. The Germans experienced great success to start with however, this lasted for only 2 days. Such an attack required fuel to maintain it and the German's didn't possess such quantities. On December 22nd the weather started to clear and the Allies were able to bring air power into force. On the following day Americans started a counter-attack. **

**_I wanted to get this chapter out on the 23rd for this specific reason. Even though I failed in updating fast enough I would still like to bring to light this piece of history._ Historical Truths: On February 23rd 2014 Alice Herz-Sommer passed away. She was a pianist, music teacher, and super-centenarian from Bohemia and a survivor of the Theresienstadt concentration camp where she was sent by the Nazis because of her Jewish origins. She lived in Belsize Park in London from 1986 until her death, and at the age of 110 she was the world's oldest known Holocaust survivor. **

The guard's gaze startled the Frenchman, almost enough to make him drop the rifle. Ciel jumped backwards but managed to keep his hold on the firearm as Sebastian watched him. The weapon was too big for the boy to handle properly but he was able to lift the butt of the rifle to his fragile shoulder by sheer willpower. If nothing else, Sebastian was surprised by his determination.

Ciel was familiar with firearms; he had shot many times when he and his father would go hunting for quail, however that had been years ago and with his own, custom weapon. Sebastian's rifle was awkward and heavy in his arms as he lifted the barrel to the guard's forehead.

_It's just like killing quail. _Ciel told himself. _Hold, aim, squeeze… As easy as breathing… _

At least, it should have been that easy, right? Animals, that's all the Germans were. Cruel, heartless animals. Worse even. No animal Ciel knew killed for pleasure. It wouldn't be a sin, he shouldn't feel guilty, no one would have blamed him. And yet…

Silence settled between the two as Ciel's body shook from the weight. Why was he hesitating? Hold, aim squeeze. It was simple, so why couldn't he pull the trigger? It wasn't wrong. Right? It was self-defense, for the good of humanity if there was one less killer… right?

"Go ahead." Sebastian repeated gently as he watched the boy's internal struggle.

"Shut up!" Ciel hissed. What was this? How could the guard act so damn calm? It was infuriating. Ciel wanted him to beg, to tremble as much as he was himself but all he could see on the German's face was quiet and calm acceptance which made Ciel even angrier.

Why was he always so weak? This man belonged to a group that had killed and tortured hundreds of thousands of people and Ciel couldn't stop his body from shaking in anxiety from the thought of killing_ him_. By God, he was even close to tears!

"I understand that you hate me." Sebastian whispered softly, so softly Ciel almost didn't catch the words. "But if you kill me, you'll be killing yourself as well. Once you pull that trigger every one of the guards will be running through that door and they won't hesitate to shoot you."

"You honestly think I'm stupid don't you?" Ciel snapped. "Like I don't know what's going on here? Like I don't understand how your sick little world works? I've accepted the fact that I will die here, but I can at least take you down with me!"

Sebastian was about to respond when a knock on the door drew Ciel's gaze. It was only for a moment but it was enough time for Sebastian. With cat-like reflexes the guard stood behind the Frenchman, his hand pressed to Ciel's mouth to muffle his cry of indignation while his other hand pulled the rifle free.

Ciel flailed his arms, reaching to strike any part of the German that he could but his short limbs made it impossible. The guard only leaned back, away from Ciel's fists and held the smaller body tightly against himself, trying to prevent any further movement.

"Who is it?" Sebastian yelled over Ciel's muffled snorts of anger.

"Claude." The voice behind the door replied.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked impatiently as Ciel had now bit down on the guard's palm and was succeeding in drawing blood.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Sebastian cursed under his breath and dragged Ciel over to the cot, throwing the lithe body onto the mattress just before he retrieved his handkerchief out of his pant pocket and quickly used it as a gag for the young Frenchman.

As a reflex Ciel reached up to remove the fabric but the movement only made his hands free for the guard to grab. Sebastian's hold was firm as he used one hand to hold Ciel down and the other to remove the belt from around his waist.

"Give me a second!" Sebastian yelled for Claude to hear, finally crawling over the cot to Ciel's writhing body and after a moment of struggle, the guard was able to bind Ciel's wrists together.

Ciel was livid. He made one last attempt to kick Sebastian's retreating form but missed by a good two feet. "Be quiet!" Sebastian demanded as he hurriedly removed his shirt and ruffled his hair so the raven black strands rested askew. Ciel hissed out muffled curses at the guard but was ignored as Sebastian finally walked over to the door, flinging it open to face Claude.

Ciel froze as golden flecked eyes found his. Claude was the same height and build as Sebastian but he seemed much colder and reserved. His gaze caused the Frenchman to shrink back warily as a smile graced the German's lips. "You really do like the French boy don't you Sebastian?" Claude asked lightly from the other side of the threshold.

Sebastian shifted himself so he was now leaning against the door frame, blocking Ciel from view. "As you can see Claude I was a little busy. What can I do for you?"

"May I come in for a moment? It won't take long." Sebastian couldn't think of an excuse to turn him away so he simply nodded to his chair, waiting until Claude was inside before he shut the door and took a seat on the cot by Ciel's legs.

Claude reclined back in his chair grinning as he reached into his jacket pocket and removed a cigarette. "Do you mind?"

"Yes actually. I only smoke outside." Claude chuckled at his response but nodded. Ciel had quieted down dramatically. Staring at him from the corner of his eyes Sebastian could see the boy's frozen form resting on the bed. He hadn't wanted to bind or gag him but he couldn't risk the Frenchman angering Claude.

While all of the Germans detested the prisoners Claude took an unnatural delight in punishing them. Some did so because of orders, others punished prisoners out of anger or fear but Claude reveled in it. Had Ciel caught Claude's attention there was little Sebastian could do to stop him without revealing his care for the boy.

Luckily however, Ciel seemed to have decided that Sebastian was the lesser of the two evils in the room and remained silent and still. The boy's wary eye was focused on Claude, and with a weird, undeserved pride, Sebastian noted that he had been forgotten or was at least not thought of as a threat at the moment.

"I didn't think you were one for bindings." Claude said lightly as he stared at Ciel, drawing Sebastian out of his stupor.

"I don't like having to fight for my dinner." Sebastian said coolly though he was feeling anything but. "This makes things easier. You should try it sometime." Now Claude broke into a laugh.

"I prefer a good fight myself." He replied, his eyes flickering to Ciel again. "And I do believe that this one would be as fierce as a wildcat."

Sebastian felt his fists clench in anger and jealousy. He cleared his throat to get Claude's attention again and rested his hand possessively on Ciel's leg. Ciel jerked in surprise from the sudden contact but still didn't move much to Sebastian's surprise. "Is there an actual reason you're here Claude because I do have other plans."

"Yes actually… You heard about the Battle in the Ardennes yes? The Battle of the Bulge is what they're calling it." Sebastian nodded in boredom, his fingers ticking off the time on Ciel's ankle to show his fellow guard how impatient he truly was but Claude ignored this and continued calmly. "A valiant move on Hitler's part no?"

"Why are you discussing this with me?" Sebastian asked. "I know as much about the attack as anyone here. It was top secret. What does it matter?"

"Oh Sebastian… The plan is meant to split up the Allies in two and destroy their ability to supply themselves."

Sebastian now sat straighter in his seat, his chest constricting painfully from Claude's words. "How do you know this?"

"That's not important now. What is important is what happens after."

"After?"

"Should our army be successful in crippling the Allies there is nothing to worry about. It will be the last possible hope for the enemy to push through. After the number of causalities they will lose should they be defeated, they would not be able to continue onward. The problem however is the same for us. If we lose, we would have lost too many causalities during D-Day and this attack to fight them back."

"You're thinking of us loosing? That's not like you Claude." Sebastian tried to seem unnerved by all this information. He didn't want to let Claude think he was worried one way or another but his hands were shaking so bad he had to cross his arms to hide it.

"Don't misunderstand. I don't expect we will lose but if by some chance the boys in the front line screw this up we'll need a plan B."

"We?"

"Honestly Sebastian, what do you think will happen here if the Allies come down to Auschwitz? We won't exactly get a medal for the things we've done. All evidence of this place will have to be discarded." Again Claude's eyes shot to Ciel who was clinging to every word of the conversation although Claude didn't know that. To the other guard, the Frenchman knew nothing of their language or what he had just said. The passive face that the boy was careful of using was a godsend to Sebastian.

"We don't have the resources for that." Sebastian replied seriously. "Even if we had enough gas, which we don't, there would be no way we could burry and cremate all the bodies before they got here."

"Exactly. That is why I'm speaking to the other soldiers. We may not have to kill all the prisoners but we would have to make sure they couldn't identify us." A shiver shot through Sebasitan.

"What? Are we supposed to cut out their tongues?"

"And their hands." Claude said seriously. "As long as they can be taught sign language just removing their tongues won't help. Their eyes will have to be taken out as well." Sebastian stood up then, turning around to look at something, anything else within the room and he focused all of his attention on the bottle of whisky on the safe. He reached for it, trying to seem that he wanted a drink although he felt like throwing up.

"If those are the orders then there isn't much left to discuss is there?" Sebastian asked with his back turned. He gripped the whisky bottle, though he didn't bother to try and open it. His mind was running a million miles a second as he tried to process everything Claude had just said.

"It's not certain we will get those orders, or anything close to them but if the army collapses, we need to be able to save ourselves." Now Sebastian turned to face him, not bothering to try and hide his disgust.

"You want us to defy orders? You want us to commit those crimes on these prisoners for our own protection?"

"There isn't much more we can do. What do you think will happen to us if we don't? Do you think us saying 'we just did what we were ordered' will fly with the Allies? We'll be crucified for all this Sebastian."

_That's what we deserve! _He wanted to say it, he wanted to shout it at him but luckily he was able to keep his composure as Claude stood and patted him on the shoulder. "There's one more thing. Should one of us get caught by the Allies, it's our duty to stay strong for our fellow soldiers Sebastian."

Sebastian could have strangled him in anger as his words began to make sense. "Of course, we wouldn't want someone squealing on you for a deal or something of the like." Claude smirked but his voice was dead serious.

"For any of us Sebastian. If you get caught you don't know anyone else. No one else was here. All the soldiers were fighting at the front. You don't remember how you got here, who your leader was. You hit your head and now can't remember a thing. Do you understand?"

Sebastian glared at him, his eyes nearly glowing in anger but he couldn't lose his cool. He couldn't make a mistake now, not when there was so much on the line. "Yeah… Yeah I understand." Sebastian replied and Claude beamed.

"Good boy!" Claude smacked him on the back and walked over to the door, his gloved hand hovering over the doorknob as he turned to smirk at Sebastian and Ciel. "I'll let you two get back to your _date_. Good night." With that Claude disappeared back into the cold night air.

Sebastian stood stupefied for a moment, starring at his door before he finally came back to his senses and he hurried to lock it again, his mind reeling on everything he had just heard. Ciel was again struggling against the belt, his eyes wide and terrified as Sebastian turned to look at him.

"Hold still for a moment and I'll let you go." Sebastian cooed, forcing back his anger for another time. Ciel's wrists were still raw from Mengele's treatment and it was clear that the belt was reopening those wounds. "I'll take the gag out too but please, don't shout." The guard waited until Ciel gave him a reluctant nod and then undid the bindings.

Slowly Ciel sat up, rubbing his wrists as he stared at the German. "W-Would they really… Do that to all these people?" Ciel asked in horror and Sebastian didn't have to ask what he meant.

"Yes." Sebastian said sadly, simply…

"And you will too. Won't you?" The Frenchman was angry now, his little fists clenched in defiance. "Won't you!?"

"No." Sebastian replied, shaking his head. "I have committed many sins in my life but I would never-"

"All of you are liars." Ciel hissed quietly.

"Perhaps I was, but I vowed to myself that I wouldn't lie to you again. You said you hated liars."

"I hate you regardless." Ciel shot back in anger. "Why did you protect me like that?"

"Why did you hesitate to shoot me?" Sebastian countered so Ciel's face fell in what could only be described as disappointment but his voice was serious as he replied.

"Don't misunderstand, I won't hesitate next time." Sebastian nodded.

"I know, I'll be sure to be more careful in the future." Sebastian found his crumbled shirt on the floor and slipped it back on, fixing his collar as he turned around. "Here. Eat your dinner." He took a plate from his desk and placed it on Ciel's lap. Ciel was about to argue when he smelled the buttered slice of bread sitting before him and decided against it. He didn't _want _to eat, especially because he knew that by doing so he would only fall into the German's debt. However, as he had not eaten his breakfast he really _was_ hungry.

The guard then reached for his jacket and rifle, watching Ciel's questioning face. "I'll leave the door unlocked. You can leave when you want. There's something I have to do." Ciel almost asked him what that something was but bit his lip and nodded, lifting the slice of bread to his mouth. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he buttoned his coat and watched Ciel's eyes close in ecstasy at the taste of his dinner. "I'll see you again soon. Good night, Ciel…"

* * *

><p>Finnian was the only one awake when Ciel slipped back inside block 10. The Frenchman's mind was still spinning with all the information he had learned that night but he forced himself to smile at his friend as he closed the door.<p>

"Ciel, did the guards take you again?" Finny asked sympathetically. Ciel nodded as he crawled into the bunk with the blond haired boy. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Are the twins okay?" Finny nodded and yawned.

"Yeah, Gian is doing well but Sammy has shut himself off from all of us. He sits in the corner all the time, refusing to talk to anyone but his brother."

"Yes… He's not cut out for this…. Then again, who is?" Finny nodded in agreement and the two lay quietly on their sides to face each other.

"Ciel… Are you ever afraid?" Finny asked seriously.

"All the time." Ciel admitted and his mind thought back to everything Claude had just said.

"I don't want to die." The blond whispered. "But… I'm also afraid that if I don't die here, I won't be able to live out there anymore… Do you ever think that? If by some miracle we survive all this? With no family, no home… We'll be street rats, not having anywhere to go and not knowing when we'll eat or where we'll sleep. I mean, as horrible as it is at least we have food and shelter here… Is that wrong to think that Ciel?"

For a long time Ciel thought over his friend's words. In truth they had made him upset. Yes, it was wrong wasn't it? Feeling comfortable here, but as he pondered over the words he understood. Finny was right. He didn't have a family anymore and he was sure that the Phantomhive Chateau was either being used as a military base or had been destroyed. He didn't have anything left. If he did leave the camp, what would he do? Where would he go?

"No… No it's not wrong." Finny looked at him sadly and nodded.

"At least here we have each other. Right?" It was a sorry attempt to cheer Ciel back up and Ciel nodded for the blonde's sake but both knew that having a friend was even harder than being alone because one of them would undoubtedly pass away before the other. They had both lost close friends before in the ghetto's and camps. By experience, Ciel could say that it wasn't worth the heartache that was to come and yet they still clung to one another. They still sought out someone who could offer them a little bit of normalcy even though their lives were anything but normal.

"If we do make it out of here, promise me we'll stay together?" Finny asked as his eyes began to close on their own accord.

"Sure." Ciel said though they both knew that was nearly impossible.

"You could make toys like your father and I can plant a garden…" The blonde yawned as his words began to merge into one sleepy sentence. "And maybe we could get a dog, a white one named Pluto…with maids and butlers and…" Ciel listened as Finny finally fell asleep. It was a nice dream, a beautiful one and it was completely and utterly impossible.

"I hope you get your garden one day Finnian…" Ciel whispered to his sleeping friend. "Plant me some sterling silver roses… They're my favorite." Ciel of course wasn't expecting a response as it was clear Finny was sound asleep but he couldn't help but feel a small bit of happiness at the purity of the boy before him. Maybe once, long ago he was like Finnian. Someone whose smile was genuine and whose heart was open to everyone, but not anymore. '_I've long since forgotten how to smile joyfully'… _Ciel thought to himself as he turned onto his back and closed his heavy eyelids before he too, soon fell asleep.

**Please R and R. **


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! I'M BACK! Sorry for the long absence here. Thank you everyone for all the reviews, likes, follows, etc… I'm honored to have you all reading my story. That being said, however, I keep getting flaming reviews on this story by one of the members here on fanfiction. I've had to block them before but keep getting 'anonymous' reviews by this same person so I feel I need to repeat this: **

**First off, if you are not going to **_**read**_** my story before commenting things such as: "You are sick, taking a serious piece of history and trying to romanticize it with gay ass butt fuckers-" Then I will not take anything you say seriously. And yes you will be reported. Should you have something**_** constructive**_** to say on plot, grammar or length/speed of story, by all means, please bring it up. Anything that helps me better my writing is always appreciated. **

**While I do focus on a deep relationship between Sebastian and Ciel in this fic I don't believe I have once mentioned them 'butt fucking' nor do I wish to **_**romanticize**_** the holocaust. I have worked very hard to do my best to keep this story as historically accurate and factual as I can. If this one person has nothing better to do but search for my story every few months crying for attention then I'm sorry but I am not going to stop writing it as long as there are still people who want me to continue. If you do not agree with the story, if you dislike it so much then don't read it, it's pretty simple. **

**So, that being said, I will again say that constructive criticism is welcomed, flames will be ignored, reported (based off language or continuous ones that I consider as harassment.) or flamed back. I'm sorry everyone who has to read this because of one idiot on here. I want to thank everyone else who HAS read the story and given an honest opinion. Without further ado then, onto the story: **

**Historical Truths****: Instituted in 1864 by Dr. Aaron Silverman of the Charité hospital of Berlin, the German Red Cross was a voluntary civil assistance organization that was officially acknowledged by the Geneva Convention in 1929.**

**Following Hitler's takeover of the government in Germany in January 1933, the Nazi Party moved to control the Red Cross. Thus the German Red Cross became a legally recognized organization of the Nazi Party in December 1937. **

"No! No, it's me! Let me go instead!" Ciel woke to Sammy's pleading shouts and peeked out from his and Finnian's bunk. A guard stood in the middle of the room, holding Gian by the arm while Sammy clung to his twin's waist. "I'm the one the doctor wants!" Sammy pleaded, crying.

"Stop it Gian." Gian said sadly, looking lovingly at his brother. "I'm okay. Last time wasn't so bad…"

"He's lying!" Sammy yelled, turning his attention to the soldier. "I'm Sammy, he's Gian. The doctor took _me_ last time!"

"Shut up the both of you!" The guard snapped, kicking Sammy off of Gian and nudging the later towards the door. "The doctor told me to get the quiet one and the Frenchman!"

"He wants you Ciel." Finny whispered sympathetically to his bedmate.

"Frenchman!" The guard demanded, scanning the room until his eyes fell on Ciel. Ciel stood up numbly and walked over to the German. "Come on now, the both of you! And not one word or you'll be seeing the doctor with a bloody lip!"

Gian looked back over his shoulder to his sobbing brother. Finnian had knelt by Sammy, trying to comfort him as best he could but Ciel could still hear the incoherent pleas as the boy hiccupped and struggled in the blonde's arms to race after his sibling. The guard snarled impatiently and shut the door, blocking both the cries and the sight as they departed from the block.

As the three of them walked silently over to the hospital Ciel looked at Gian out of the corner of his eye. The twin was staring down at the floor but upon feeling Ciel's gaze he looked back at the Frenchman. They didn't dare speak, but Ciel gave him a look that clearly said that he knew what Gian had done.

The twin blushed fiercely under the perceptive gaze but stared defiantly back, as if daring Ciel to reprimand him for his actions. Ciel did nothing however. If Gian wanted to sacrifice himself for his brother it wasn't his business. Besides, had Ciel been in his place, he would have done the exact same thing for Alois.

Perhaps that's why he liked the twins so much, because they did remind him of his and his brother's relationship. He was mad at Alois, one could say he hated him for leaving him all alone, for not doing as he was told but Ciel also still loved him and missed him. Was that possible? To love someone you hated?

Ciel looked down at the floor as they walked, his mind wandering back to the fateful day in the ghettos. What could he have done differently? Should he have tried harder to stop his brother, or should he have flung himself down next to him? And what would have happened if Alois survived? Would they have made it here together? Would Mengele want Alois? What sacrifices and painful decisions would Ciel have had to make for_ his_ younger brother?

'_Alois…' _Ciel mumbled quietly to himself, as if calling his name could resurrect him. It was a game he played, repeating the names of his parents and brothers, half wishing they would appear in front of him to hold him and half wishing he could spit in their faces. He knew his anger towards them was unjustified, all his parents had ever done was try and protect him, and Alois had been so young… But then again, so had he. Hadn't he? Why had he himself been put in charge of his brother's life? Ciel had been a child himself and his parents had given him the responsibility.

Surely they would have known he would fail! Surely they couldn't expect Ciel to have protected Alois from all of Germany! How could they put that burden on his shoulders? How could they have done that to him? As if seeing them die hadn't been hard enough, now he had to live with the guilt… _'Alois!'_

Ciel was so deep in his thoughts that Gian had to nudge him in the ribs to keep the Frenchman from stopping. Ciel jumped from the contact and looked at the twin in confusion before his mind was brought back to the present and the German pushed them forward again.

Eventually, they arrived at the hospital and the guard left them standing alone in the white recovery room. Gian fidgeted uncomfortably with the hem of his shirt, his eyes downcast the whole time. Ciel busied himself with unwrapping the bandage around his eye and folding it into his pocket. He was running out of material and he knew that if he left it on, Mengele would only remove it and throw it away. Besides, he needed something to preoccupy his thoughts before Alois haunted his memories again.

"There they are!" Mengele cooed as he rushed forward from the back room. He was donning his white jacket and gloves again and Ciel felt his chest tighten in anxiety. Would he have to be forced to handle the eye drops again?

"Mon petite souris." Mengele said happily as he turned to Ciel, "If you go on in to the room we were in last time…" Ciel glared at him, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Instead he held his head high as he walked back to the door, feeling Mengele's eyes on him all the way. "I'll be with you shortly." Mengele called after him in amusement. (My little mouse)

Ciel looked over his shoulder in time to see Mengele bend down to Gian and whisper something to the twin. Gian's eyes darkened as he nodded and allowed himself to be guided forward after the Frenchman.

The dungeon-like room was dark and stuffy as Ciel entered. The blast of warm air was a relief compared to the usual cold but Ciel couldn't relax. He walked around the bed with the shackles and searched the room for any kind of sharp object but found none. Not that he was expecting Mengele to make that kind of mistake.

Like last time, no lights were on, only a shelf with an array of candles. Ciel walked over to them, watching the flickering flames. He ran a finger over each one, enjoying the warmth that spread up his hand_. 'Why are the things that are so dangerous, so beautiful?_' He mused. '_One day, the fire will consume me too…'_ Ciel stood there in a trance, playing with the wicks when the door slammed open, causing him to jump in surprise.

Mengele strolled in, smiling as Ciel shrunk back. "I'm sorry to bring you in twice in a week." Mengele said in a tone that said he was anything but sorry. "But I told you, you are a special case and different rules apply to you than to the others."

"Just tell me what you want me to do." Ciel said angrily as he pressed himself as close to the wall as he could, looking for any kind of escape from the doctors searching gaze. Mengele pouted sadly, his face falling in a genuine hurt that confused the Frenchman.

"I really don't want to hurt you." Mengele said in a seemingly sincere voice. "I am sorry our last meeting was painful for you, but I promise this time will be much easier. I only have a few tests, no drops today."

Ciel stared at him, trying to understand the sudden mood swings. "Come." Mengele cooed, patting the mattress as an invitation to sit. Warily, Ciel complied, knowing he couldn't really say no. "Here, have a candy. You know, the other children call me Uncle Mengele. I would like you to as well." He handed Ciel a hard caramel candy wrapped in clear plastic.

"No, thank you." Ciel replied to both the candy and the option of calling him uncle. Mengele's smile faded immediately, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Ciel felt a shiver run down his spine from the intense gaze. He was stubborn and rebellious but Ciel wasn't stupid. Looking at Mengele's face he knew this was beyond pride, this was survival and if he refused either request, he would suffer.

Gingerly, Ciel took the candy from the doctor's outstretched hand, his good eye never leaving the German's face. "Thank you, Uncle Mengele." Ciel whispered.

Just as quickly as his smile faded, Mengele was grinning again, watching as Ciel unwrapped and popped the caramel into his mouth. "Now then, let us start." This time Mengele removed a pen from his pocket instead of a needle and reached over to the medical tray where his clipboard was. "Follow my pen with your eyes only, alright?"

And so the tests began, two grueling hours of Mengele giving instructions on reading, blinking and identifying colors. The doctor also busied himself with measuring the distance between Ciel's eyes and taking notes on their color and shape.

Mercifully, there were no eye drops, no shackles and mostly, no pain. Ciel braved the session with Mengele, careful not to disrupt the doctor's varying mood swings. He knew since his first encounter with the doctor that Mengele was dangerous; however, he had never been afraid of him until he had seen the steely look in the doctor's eye.

The experiments seemed like a sick, cruel obsession but Ciel hadn't really believed that the doctor would kill him. Now however, he knew why the guards were so weary of Mengele. This man, this _doctor _wouldn't just kill someone, he would destroy them.

Finally, the tests were done. Mengele was giddy with happiness with Ciel's results and with an approving smile he offered the Frenchman another caramel candy that Ciel dared not refuse.

"Thank you for all your hard work, you can return to your block now." Mengele offered. Ciel rushed over to the door, prepared to leave the hospital at a full sprint when he paused, his hand freezing in midair over the doorknob.

"Doct… Uncle Mengele?" Ciel asked, his back still turned towards the doctor.

"Yes?" Mengele replied happily.

"The boy I came here with, Sammy… What kind of experiments are you doing to him?"

Ciel was afraid to look back over his shoulder, afraid that he had made the doctor angry once more. He prepared himself for Mengele to snap at him, prepared for the German to tell him to shut his mouth and get out but Mengele's laugh filled the room which startled Ciel even more.

The doctor was suddenly behind Ciel, leaning down so his lips brushed against the Frenchman's ear. "Why don't I show you just what I have planned with your little friend?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian rarely ever called anyone; the soldiers were allowed one phone call a week. His last one had been three months ago. It's not that he wanted his family to worry, he just couldn't bring himself to speak to his parents, not since their last meeting that had led to a haughtily disagreement between him and his father. He would send letters to let his mother and sister to let them know he was still alive and on rare occasions he would chance calling just to hear his sister's voice.<p>

Perhaps he was being childish, he hadn't held a grudge like this before. Ironically, Sebastian was a rather forgiving person but he just couldn't tolerate his parent's decision. Not this time… Now however, it was imperative that he spoke to Ana.

After checking to make sure the phone was free, Sebastian hurried to dial the number to the Red Cross sector, waiting impatiently until one of the nurses answered.

"Berlin Red Cross." The female said tiredly, her voice was strained and Sebastian felt a pang of sympathy for her. He knew that the wounds she saw were a much different kind than he did, but it didn't make the trauma any less real.

"Deputy leader Michaelis. I'm calling from Auschwitz for Ana Michaelis."

"One moment please." Sebastian waited yet again until the familiar voice picked up on the other end of the phone. He couldn't help but smile, it had been over four years since he saw his younger sister but the soft, chiming of her voice was like a comforting lullaby.

"Hello? This is Ana Michaelis."

"Hey sis."

"S-Sebastian?" She gasped in surprise. "How did you know I was here?"

"Mom wrote in her last letter that you had gotten a job. It didn't take too much guessing to figure out where." He replied nonchalantly as he leaned against the wall.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked sincerely. The last time they had spoken Sebastian had vented to her on how much he hated being in the army. Not to mention that the whole family dispute between him and his parents had been because of their disagreement on the war.

Sebastian clearly remembered telling them that he had no respect for any German who participated and he would be dammed if he allowed her to join in the cause. He could see why Ana would be worried at his reaction but the truth was, was that he couldn't be mad at her. Besides, she was working to save lives, unlike him who got paid to take them…

"No, I'm not upset." He could all but here the sigh of relief over the phone.

"Then is everything okay? I haven't heard from you in months!"

"Everything's fine. Do I have to have a reason to call, other than to hear your beautiful voice?" She scoffed at his remark although he also noted the flattered peppiness in her tone when she spoke again.

"You're ridiculous. Really though, you should have called me at home. Mom's been worried sick for you."

"I wrote to her." He replied defensively.

"It's not the same and you know it. When will you decide to make up with them?"

"When they're able to give me back the last four years I've spent in this hell whole!" He immediately regretted his words. He hadn't meant to snap, she had nothing to do with the decisions their parents made and it wasn't fair to take his anger out on her. The awkward silence on the other end of the line proved just how badly he had wounded her. "I'm sorry Ana, I didn't call to yell at you."

"It's okay.., I don't know the whole story between you three. I'm not one to say who was wrong or right. I just miss how things use to be…"

"Yeah, me too…" Sebastian glanced up at the clock. He still had seven minutes left but he could hear all the background hustling behind her and he knew that her time was short. "Hey, there _is_ a favor I meant to ask you for."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Get in touch with Gernot. If you could ask him about a name for me…"

"I'll try, I haven't seen him around for the last five months or so… What's the name?"

"Phantomhive."

"You mean Vincent Phantomhive?" Ana asked. "From the Funtom Company?" The sureness of her voice made him straighten and turn to face the receiver in surprise.

"Y-You know the name?"

"Of course silly, so do you." Ana replied impatiently causing Sebastian to rack his brain. Yes Ciel looked familiar, he could almost swear they had met before but he thought that incredibly unlikely considering their age differences. He had been to France before but that was to visit the school, he doubted he would have ever seen the boy at that time.

"For goodness sakes Sebastian, you're not_ that_ old." She teased. "You met Vincent, with father. He was the last contract father's company made, you were there as a translator, you know, before the war… Vincent was planning on branching out his candy and toy company here, since father is a well-known architect, it made sense Vincent wanted to work with Michaelis Contracting."

Sebastian's mind wondered back five years ago, to the last business meeting he had accompanied his father to. He had only been fifteen at the time, but he had already traveled to numerous countries, learning multiple languages in order to help Michaelis Contracting Company.

Since he was a child Sebastian had dreamed of traveling the world. When he had expressed his desire to his parents they had agreed it was a great business opportunity if their son became the company translator. Thus they began sending him to France, London, Italy… allowing him to spend his summers in these foreign lands and come back with a better grasp of the language and cultures.

For years, his childhood was filled with wonders, up until his thirteenth year, when his father had begun taking him to meetings and building sites. He would stare in awe at his father's creations, marveling at the beautiful detail and finery of each building. Two more years passed and he was begging to become invested in the company himself. There was a sense of pride Sebastian had felt when he was asked for his input from his father, and was even able to contribute his own, bilingual talents.

The first out of country contract they had made had been for a Russian Opera house that had wanted to renovate their building into something more modern. Despite the multiple mistakes Sebastian had made with their customer, they had landed the deal and it was the first and last time he had been so proud of himself that he had wept.

Thinking back now, Sebastian did remember meeting Vincent Phantomhive, although his services had not been needed that day as the Candy Company head was nearly fluent in German himself.

"Sebastian? Are you still there?" Ana's voice drew him out of his stupor. He shook his head to clear it before replying.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay, but I have to go now. Sorry Sebby, they just flew some patients in. Was there anything else you needed me to do?"

"No, you've done enough. Be careful out there sis."

"Aren't I the one who should be saying that?" She asked with a smile in her voice. "And don't worry, I won't mention to mom that you called."

"Thanks! And Ana, I love you."

"Love you too big brother. I sent you a care package a few weeks ago. You should be getting it soon. I miss you!"

"Miss you too. Thanks Ana, I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Sebby!"

"Bye…" Sebastian felt the familiar longing as a soft 'click' signaled the end of their conversation. He slowly placed the phone back down and sighed, leaning his head against the wall. He thought that speaking with his sister would give him some sort of relief, a little normalcy. They were close, closer than most siblings but even her gentle voice and endearing nicknames couldn't appease the renewed guilt that caused his stomach to flip uncomfortably.

How could he face the Frenchman knowing that his father had formed a contract with Ciel's? It was painfully ironic. Sebastian hated himself and his father's influence on him becoming a soldier more than ever.

"Bad news, Sebastian?" Sebastian spun around to see Claude standing patiently behind him.

**I hope you all like it. Please R and R! **


End file.
